


A Misunderstanding

by Daydreamfox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daisy is a character from one piece movie six, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, after school assistant luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamfox/pseuds/Daydreamfox
Summary: When Law goes to pick up his niece from after school he begins to develop feeling for her after school teacher. The teacher feels the same way the moment he meets Law. The only problem for the two is they both think they are already taken by someone else. Can both men see past this misunderstanding? AU
Relationships: Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Portgas D. Ace, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

“How the hell did you get this number?” demanded Law. Irritated on having to leave his patient from the operation room because the nurse had told him there was an urgent phone call waiting for him.

“That’s not the point, listen I need you to pick up Daisy from her after school program today. I called the school and gave them your information. No later than 6 okay!” replied the woman on the other line.

“And just what makes you think I will be out of work by then?”

“Oh you mean like the meeting you have today that will end at 3pm?”

“How did you-” He then began looking over his desk, shuffling papers around causing them to scatter all over the place, then around the office, searching for any type of evidence that would lead him to believe that his sister had been in here, or worse. . Still was.

“I called the hospital idiot. Penguin was so kind enough to give me your work cell number and daily schedule. Look please, I know you're already doing a lot for me but do this for Daisy. I know she’ll be very happy to see you.”

“Damn Penguin” he quietly mumbles to himself. Mentally thinking up some ideas how he would later get back to him. “Fine, fine I’ll pick her up after work.”

“Thank you Law! Remember before 6. I’ll have dinner ready when you guys get home . . . Oh, gotta go, my shift starts in ten. Thank you again big brother”

“Yeah, no problem. Good luck on your fist day of work, Baby.” He hung the phone up back where it belonged, sitting on his comfortable office chair. He slowly began to swing the chair side to side, thinking about the phone call he just had. Tense on the idea of picking up his only niece Daisy, who he had only just met three months ago.

Don’t get me wrong he loves his sister and niece dearly and would do anything for them; he just doesn’t want his sister to always have to rely on other people. He wants to see her become a strong independent woman for herself and the sake of her daughter Daisy.

It has been about three months now since Baby and Daisy moved in with Law in his lonely three bedroom apartment. Late one night he had received a phone call coming from an unknown caller on his cell. Hesitating whether he should answer it or not, he gave in, having the person who was calling being the first one to talk on the line. To his shocking surprise it was his younger sister Baby, who he had not seen or talked to in six years. She sounded desperate and in need of some help. Who was Law to turn down assistance from his only family he had left.

After their parent’s death that took place in a tragic car accident, they began to grow distant from each other. Baby began fooling around with guy after guy claiming that they needed her, cared for her, loved her, and all that other wooing crap guys like to say to get into her pants. All while Law did the complete opposite, he began to shut people out of his life. And when he found out about Baby being pregnant at just sixteen, he lost it and told her that he never wanted to see her again. Sure enough that’s exactly what happened. Baby left their home to go live with the daddy of her soon to be child.

And now here they are again, six years later, living under the same roof yet again, only this time Law wants her - no- needs her here, both Baby and Daisy in his life.

Later that afternoon Law arrived at the elementary school Daisy attended. He was amazed at how big the school was, but then again it was one of those combined schools that had the elementary and middle school put together. Still, a younger kid could easily get lost wondering around the halls on their own, hopefully that doesn’t happen to Daisy, Law thought to himself, seeing that she was still new to the school and barley in first grade.

He managed to find his way to the auditorium, (with the help of some eighth grade girls who couldn't stop lusting over him) where the check in/out sheet for the after school program was.

Inside the auditorium was bigger than what he thought it would be. Of course with big space came lots of noise, the doctor was definitely not looking forward to that. However, as soon as he walked inside, Law was astounded to hear very little if not no noise, which was strange considering that there where still some groups of students inside. Some were chatting, but quietly amongst one another while they worked on some science project from what it appeared to be.

The surgeon was so lost in trying to figure out how to find Daisy; he didn’t even notice the man with the dark skin and long nose with the red t-shirt that read ‘STAFF’ walking over to him.

“Uh, hello, are you here to pick someone up?” Asked the long nosed man whose name apparently was Usopp from what it said on his name tag that hung around his neck.

“Yes I’m here to pick up Daisy, Daisy Trafalgar”

Soon after, another staff member began making their way over to them. As soon as she heard Law mention the name of Daisy’s she began making her way over to the two men to give the okay sign for Usopp to call for her.

“Hello, mom called earlier today saying he was picking her up. You’re Dr. Trafalgar Law right?” asked the other red-headed staff.

“Yes I am” Law replied

“Okay, thank you, just making sure. Usopp, can you please call for Daisy.”

“Okay Nami.” Usopp pulled out the walkie that was handing from his jean pocket and announced for the little girl. Her name could be heard being called from all the other staff that where carrying around a walkie “Daisy Trafalgar is going home Mr. L, Daisy”

“Okiedokie, where outside on the field” responded back a child like voice through the walkie.

The long nosed boy put his walkie back into his pocket, turning back to face Law while Nami went back to her group “She’s outside; here I’ll go take you to her”

“Thank you” Law made sure to remember to sign her out, and then followed Usopp outside of the auditorium where more kids were playing. He spotted Daisy on the soccer field smiling and laughing with the other kids. It pained him to take her away from her fun and into a boring apartment with an uncle she’s never talked to before. He figured he could stay a while and let her enjoy her game.

“Law!” Daisy came running to her uncle after seeing him make his way closer to the soccer field. She launched herself into his arms, expecting him to pick her up, which is exactly what he did.

“Hey you, all ready to go or you want to stay a while? I could wait.”

“We are just about to play Meat Basket and Mr. L chose me as a tagger, could I play?

_‘Meat basket_?’ Law thought to himself “Hmm, I don’t know. . .” Law began to tickle the little girl with his tattooed covered hands. It was strange how comfortable they could be with each other out here in front of others but alone at home, forget about it. “What’s the magic word?”

“Ah, hehehe pl-plehehehe, please hehe”

He put her back down, noticing one of the leaders making their way over to the two of them.

“Oh Law look this is my leader Mr. L, he’s super funny!”

That moment changed Law completely. He was left memorized at the leader who was now standing two feet away from him. He couldn’t help admire the boy’s perfections all around. His nice lean body, those chocolate big brown eyes with that mysterious scare just below his left eye, his addicting big smile that seemed like it could be contagious if stared at for too long, and the strange yet adorable straw hat that hung perfectly behind his neck.

“Hello you must be a friend of Daisy, nice to meet ya. We were just about to play a game of Meat Basket, would it be possible to let her play a quick round with us?

“Yeah-” Law had to force a couple coughs out just after hearing the boy’s innocent voice being directed to him “Yeah, that’s perfectly fine with me.”

“Yay!” Daisy began to cheer up and down. She gave her uncle a big huge and made her way onto the soccer field where the game was about to take place.

Law took a seat onto one of the nearest benches to watch the game. He couldn’t help but carry a small smile on his face (he hardly ever smiled) at watching his adorable niece run around, tagging the other kids with two other student and her leader by her side. He locked his hands together and placed them under his chin as a head rest while admiring the view of his niece’s leader, Mr. L.

When Law and Daisy arrived at their apartment, dinner was already sitting on top of the stove. Baby got a job at a sports bar, but was going to be stuck with night shift, so she wasn’t expected to be home till much later. In the mean time it was just Law and Daisy stuck alone together to enjoy the delicious creamy chicken florentine that baby so kindly wiped up. Honestly, the girl should just find a job that would do her cooking skills justice because damn did she know how to make a meal the surgeon thought to himself.

Law sat across from Daisy, both enjoying their dinner. The whole apartment was in silence since Law didn’t believe in watching TV during dinner time. He had always valued dinner time as family time, and yet ironically here he was in dead silence, not being able the say a single word to his niece. He notices the awkwardness radiating from Daisy as well and decided to fuck it all and break the silence with the first thought that’s comes crashing to his head.

“How was school?” he finally worked up the courage to ask

“Huh, oh, it was fun”

“Just fun? Did you learn anything new today?”

Daisy began twisting around her pasta inside the bowl trying to think of something to say. A thought finally emerged, causing her to look up at her uncle with a big smile. “Did-did you know your heart beats around one- one hundred thousand times a day?”

Well Law was definitely not expecting an answer like that. He was completely taken back by how intelligent his little niece was. Of course he knew all this information about the heart though. He was a cardiologist after all, but his niece did not need to know that so Law just played along and pretended like he didn’t know a thing.

“No kidding!? I had no idea, that’s very smart of you to remember all that.”

“Ms. Kaya taught us that today in science, she even had Mr. Usopp, Ms. Nami and Mr. L come in and show us some neat science experiments… did you know Mr. Usopp received a Noble (Nobel) Prize for inventing the exploding volcano made out of chocolate!” Daisy had long forgotten about her dinner and was now sitting up in her seat telling Law the crazy stories she was feed with today, all in which were complete lies, but Law wasn’t going to tell her that because he loved seeing his niece happy and being comfortable telling him about her day.

He used this time to get a little information on her leader Mr. L since she did bring up the staff from after school. “Mr. L as in your leader from after school?” Law questioned. “Yeah, it was just supposed to be Mr. Usopp and Mr. L but-” she hunched her body, looking left and right and even behind her shoulder, gesturing for Law to lean in closer so she could whisper something into his ear. “Since Mr. L and Ms. Nami are dating he invited her to come, SHHHH”

Ouch! Well this definitely sucked ass. He really had a thing for the boy and was truly hoping on getting to know him better in the future. Damn was all he kept thinking.

Daisy was no longer touching her dinner and he had long since devoured his, he decided to put the extra food into a bowl and place it into the microwave for when Baby returned home from work. Once that was done he began to wash the dishes while the little one stood at the table watching him. “So what is with all the science stuff at your school? I noticed a lot of posters and other students working on projects when I came to pick you up.” he asked, still trying to keep the conversation going.

“It’s for the Science Fair. Ms. Kaya said that everyone has to participate in it except for Kinder. They're so lucky.”

Well that got his attention. How come Baby never told him about a Science Fair at Daisy’s school? He would have definitely loved to help her out with that especially since back in middle school he would always participate in them and bring home first place prizes because of his outstanding knowledge on the human body.

“And I take it you do not want to participate in it?”

Daisy was too nervous to mention her problem to her uncle and when he asked why, she answered the question as quietly as she possible can so Law wouldn’t hear her. “Well it’s not that, it’s just that...everyone else…” she lowered herself in the table so that Law wouldn’t see her. Law noticed what she was trying to do. He finished washing the last dish, tuned off the sink and made his way over to the little girl currently hiding under the table. He lowered himself to his knees to get a better look at her. “Everyone else what? Daisy you know you could tell me anything right? I would really like to know why you don’t want to be in the Science Fair. Is it because you don’t have an idea?” Law was now sitting underneath the table with his tiny watery eyed girl.

“It’s not that...It’s just that...” she took a moment to breathe in and out before finishing the rest of her sentence. “On Thursday my group goes with Mr. Usopp to work on the projects. One day that’s all we get in after school and in class we only get a little bit of time...everyone is almost done with their project, but I’m still in the beginning.” She lowered her head to her knees to hide the tears that were ready to fall out “Mommy can’t help me because she is always working now and you’re always busy with work too. The fair is in two weeks, I’ll never finish in time.” She began to cry.

Law scooped her up and placed her on his lap. “Hey now that’s not true. I am not always busy; I just make myself look busy because I have nothing else to do. Two weeks huh, that’s nothing; we could finish it in a week. So, what’s the idea? We could make it happen and bring home a big shiny ribbon, what do you say.” Daisy stopped her crying and was now looking up at her uncle with a big smile on her face. “Really! You mean it?” he nodded his head in a reassuring manner. “I-I kinda wanna do our heart rate; do you think that’s a good idea?” She looked up at the doctor cradling her in his arms with a hopeful look in her eyes. Yup this kid is definitely related to me Law thought. He brought them out from under the table, carrying her gently out and moving to the couch to discuss more about the fair and her idea.

“I think that’s an excellent idea, now how about we get started shall we?”

“Hehe yes sir!”

Earlier that day at Sabaody Elementary School, Luffy was beginning to put away some sports equipment back into the storage room. Forgetting to turn on the light as he rolled the cart that carried all the balls into the cramped storage, he suddenly heard a loud THUMP hit the floor. Retrieving the item he had dropped, he picked it up, carrying it with both hands and placing it on the desk to turn the lights on.

It was the office box that carried each binder of the leaders that they used to sign the kids in and parents to sign them out. Putting them back together again by grade, he stopped at his own folder- first grade.

Luffy began to think about earlier that evening when a tall black haired male with a pair of golden earrings, eye catching tattoos that decorated both of his hands, and tall long legs, walked onto his field. In all his nine-teen years, he had never met anyone as handsome looking as he was. Only one look at the man and he was already losing concentration at work-well more than usual. It was then that he knew what he had to do . . . find out the mysterious man’s name.

Slowly creeping open the folder, and occasionally looking out of the door to make sure one of the other staff didn’t come in and catch him, he traced his finger down the list of letters until he got to ‘T’. He turned the pages three times till he got to the student he was looking for, Daisy Trafalgar. He looked below to today’s date finding the signature of the handsome male. Rehearsing the name multiple times in his head until he let it slide out of his tongue, loving the way it sounded out load: _Trafalgar Law._

He repeated to say the name over and over, not growing at least bit tired of it. Smiling to himself for conquering the mission smoothly without getting caught, he looked back down again at the name. “Trafalgar Law…Law…Trafalgar…Tra-Fal-Gar” ‘ _Shit!’_ it then suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, this man was obviously Daisy’s dad who also was Baby’s husband! He remembered about two months ago the little girl telling him how she was finally going to see her daddy again. This explained everything.

Well this definitely sucks. It had been a very very long time that someone had made Luffy feel this way and of course the guy had to be taken. Well good for him he thought. Good for Baby. His smile now forming into a straight line, lost in the thought that he almost could have found something promising. “Luffy are you in here?” he heard Nami’s voice and the sound of her footsteps getting closer inside.

“What are you doing?” asked Nami who was watching Luffy put the box of binders on the top shelf. “Never mind, c’mon I have to lock the doors already. Here, take my purse in the car while you wait inside and make sure to call Ace to tell him that we are on our way” he caught the purse that flew at him, passing by Nami as she locked up the shed. The doctors name still playing in his head like a song on repeat. Getting into the car and sitting himself down, he silently began to grin again, coming with the conclusion that he’ll just admire the man from afar. Just because he couldn’t touch, didn’t mean he couldn’t look.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed by in just the blink of an eye. The science fair was tomorrow evening at approximately five pm sharp. At this moment most of the students were now starting to rush; collecting last minute hypothesis, data results, conclusions and what not. All except Daisy, who was sitting soundly on her desk coloring a picture of an actual human heart. She was pleased with her coloring and had decided to save it for when Law picked her up this evening after school, knowing very well that he would love it and possibly frame it in his office at work.

Law had kept his promise just like he said he would. Every day, once Daisy was picked up from school, showered, and fed, the two would immediately go into action writing down essays, creating diagrams, and experimenting heart rates on each other and the other neighbors who so kindly agreed to help. Law even manages to bring three heart models that he kept at work to use for her project. Yup, everything was going absolutely swell for the two relatives, their relationship couldn’t be any better.

Lost smiling down at her drawing, she fails to notice her TA/ after school leader, Luffy, making his way to her desk.

“Oh wow that looks awesome Daisy!”

Daisy got startled by the sound of her leader’s voice. She jumped off up from her seat, accidentally causing herself to mark a dark red line across the now ruined heart that she worked very hard on. “Oh no, my heart!” she gasped, eyes beginning to swell up with tears. “Laws picture is ruined.”

“Awe man, Daisy I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you”

“No, it’s my fault for not paying attention.” Daisy says while crumbling up her drawing.

“Hmm, what if we print another heart picture out and work on it together this time? We could finish faster and you could teach me how you did that awesome reddish color.”

“Tehehe okay Mr. L, looks like ill be the teacher this time!” she beams happily

“Yosh! Let’s do this then, Miss Daisy!”

The sun is beginning to set on the warm Thursday afternoon. It’s the day of the science fair, finally. Law and Daisy are running around the apartment trying to quickly get ready for the event. At this point the doctor is completely stressing out, juggling to find his keys that are nowhere to be found and getting a hold of Baby to get her ass home already. He begins to grow desperate and opens the door to the fridge where a colorful human heart drawing hung, he searches inside to check if the keys where in there. . No luck. After about the fifth time of calling Baby’s cell she finally calls back, but the loud noise coming from the other line was making it impossible for him to hear a word she was saying.

“Okay, can you hear me now?” Baby asked

“Where the hell are you? The fair starts an hour!”Law scolded

“Relax, I’m here at work, thought that’s the crappy part. I’m trying to convince Doflamingo to let me go early but he keeps rejecting, saying that were short on staff. Law, if I leave I might lose my job again…tell me, what should I do?”

“Your boss sounds like a dick” law declared firmly as he checked his watch for the time “Ugh, fine. Don’t worry about it. You stay at work; I’ll take Daisy to the fair on my own, okay?”

“Law I-I don’t know how much I can thank you. You’re truly the best brother ever! Please let Daisy know how sorry I am and that I promise to make it up to her tomorrow.”

“Yeah I'll let her know. Anyways we need to head out now, so have fun at work; I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Good luck!” Baby cheered

Law hung up his cell and shoved it back inside his pocked, sighing exhaustingly towards the idea of the one man show he was going to be tonight with tons of families hovering around him. Unconsciously, he began messing around with the alphabet magnets on the fridge, spelling out the word Mr. L, until his mind set in to what he was doing. At this point he secretly began to wonder if he would get lucky and see the young leader-that was if he attended these kinds of events. He made his way to the living room to grab his coat but still no keys. That was until he heard the clang sound of keys hitting together and a beautiful little-doctor-holding onto them.

“Well don’t you look like a true Dr. Where did you get that lab coat by the way?”

“Mrs. Kaya let me borrow it from the dress-up closet. Do you like it Law!?”

He left to his office, quickly coming back carrying something in his hands and kneeling down to Daisy’s height, only to place a stethoscope around her neck “I think you look like a true Dr now. So, are you ready to collect your ribbon?”

It was exactly how Law imagined it would be, overcrowded and infested with large groups of families. Because of the combining with the elementary, middle and high school science fairs, the event was required to take place in the cities community center. They walked in together hand in hand because Law was not planning on losing this little ball of excitement in a large place like this. Thought he’ll admit she was putting up a strong fight to let go and explore. She eventually admitted defeat as both the relatives looked one by one at each project, starting from grade 12. This was going to be a long night, law thought.

Law was honestly surprised to see Daisy having a fun time looking at the older kid’s work and testing them out. Even he was having a fun time. Until they come across a 5th grade ‘Moldy Bread’ project, which even displayed examples of eight different types of breads. What made it worse was the boy presenting the research, who had asked Law to hold a slice and feel the difference. Like hell he would touch that! He dragged Daisy and wondered onto a different aisle, one that didn’t affiliate with any types of foods.

Checking out a fascinating experiment that ran on hot wheels through the electric charge of the ground, Daisy got bored and secretly walked away. She continues wandering on her own till she saw a familiar classmate wearing a fuzzy blue hat with an x in the center. He was standing next to his mom and dad who are also her teachers as well, Mrs. Kaya and Mr. Usopp, all three were standing next to each other chatting with another person who Daisy couldn’t get a good look of because of how far away she was. She decided to sneak up on the little boy from her class, Chopper, and see if he wanted to look for her project together.

“Boo!” she scared the boy from behind, startling the adult’s as well.

“Oh my Daisy, don’t you look lovely this evening. But where is your guardian?” Kaya asked

“Shishishi, you totally look like a real doctor now Daisy. Let me borrow that coat when you’re done, so I could look like one too, okay?” she was finally able to get a good luck at the other man and see that it was her leader, Luffy. She almost didn’t recognize him without his ASP t-shirt on.

“It’s just me and Law, but I left him in the hot wheel experiment, but he doesn’t know I’m gone. I just really wanted to see my project.”

“Daisy that’s not a good idea, he might think you're lost and worried sick about you. Someone should go take you back to him.” Usopp said

The moment Luffy heard Laws name and that he was here in this same building, his whole insides began to turn into this weird tingly feeling. He got this desperate urge to sprint over to the hot wheel booth and see the man. He looked at his pamphlet that located the types of projects in each row, when he found the one Law was hopefully still in; his mind excitingly began dancing in circles, he tried hard to suppress the huge smile stretching from ear to ear on his face.

“I’ll take you back to Law, Daisy.” Luffy quickly volunteered “you guys go ahead, I’ll walk her back.”

“Are you sure, Luffy?” Usopp hesitated

“Of course.” _Yes, yes, yes he_ chanted “Tell Ace I went to help one of my students.”

Law eventually gets bored at the experiment, realizing it was nothing more than just the combination of two powered batteries wired together...Big whoop, nothing special. He reaches down to grab Daisy’s hand, but only realizes he’s been grabbing air the whole time. He glances below him and then all around from where he is standing noticing his niece was nowhere in sight. “Fuck I’m screwed”

As calmly as he can, he walks over to where the security office may be. No use looking around this huge ass place alone. He takes big steps getting to the office, not wanting to look like some crazy mother making a panic scene because she was so careless to lose her child. Unfortunately that was him right now, the careless mother.

He’s about to knock and enter the door when tiny jogging footsteps with a familiar voice grab his ear.

“LAW!”

He turns around and sees the little doctor running to him, pulling Mr. L right behind her… Wait, Mr. L…Fuck, it really was him. But what was he doing here? Not that he didn’t mind, definitely didn’t mind at all, but how on earth did she manage to find him in a giant place like this? He collected his cool, locking all noticeable emotions deep inside him, and saving them for when the boy was gone. It was time to put on his usual poker face.

“Daisy, where have you been? I was just about to call up security to look for you. Didn’t I tell you to stay by my side!?” Law sternly asks

“I-I just-I’m…I’m very sorry Law, I just wanted to see my ribbon like you promised.” She slumps her head down.

As angry as he wanted to be, he couldn’t help himself from wanting to hug his little niece tightly. “What am I going to do with you, huh? Always so impatient.” He looks up, locking eyes with Luffy “Thank you for bringing her back. I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Nah, it was fun. We even manage to see some pretty awesome projects along the way, right Daisy?”

“Mmm-hmm!” she agrees excitedly “we should all go see them together! Please Law!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m sure your leader has somewhere important to be right now”

“Actually, I’m just here to check out the fair like you guys.”

“See! Can he join us, please?”

Law was having a panic attack inside him. He was excited yet very nervous to have to boy follow with them the rest of the time, what where they even going to talk about? “I suppose… Would you like to join us Mr…?”

“Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy”

The doctor extended his arm out to Luffys “Law, Dr. Trafalgar Law”

They both shook hands, smiling warmly at one another until Luffy let go.

“Anyways, yea I’d like to join. I actually saw this neat food aisle with moldy bread that I wanted to check out! C’mon!”

All three walked together down each aisle with Daisy in the middle. They came across various amounts of unique projects from different grade levels. Law had wonder when the simple chocolate volcano and styrofoam solar system had suddenly became uncool, not that he didn’t mind these new high tech modern projects. It just made him feel old.

They eventually came across a stand that carried quit a commotion, with a large crown huddled around. Some 11th grade boy with- staff supervision- had six cups aliened together, each showing off a dazzling bright fire of its own and calling it, The Rainbow Flames. Both Luffy and Daisy pushed their way up-close to the stand, admiring the flames with bright shining stars through their eyes.

“Ace would definitely love to see this!” Luffy quietly awed, not noticing the doctor standing over him. They were so mesmerize by the kids flame performance that when a larger crowed began to gather around them and push their way forward, neither men noticed how tight close their bodies were touching. Once the flames began to grow taller, interlocking with every color-giving it the rainbow flames effect- the back row began pushing forward forcefully, causing the crowd from the front to fall over one another.

Luffy was now laying his front side flat on the ground with Laws body right on top of him. The older man’s crotch was right over Luffys ass, neither of the two noticing the awkward position they were in, until Luffy recovered from the fall, feeling the heavy body over his, along with a certain lump right over his ass. Law had then noticed the position as well, quickly leaping off the boy, turning around to hide his tomato red face.

“Are you two gentlemen okay?” one of the staff asked concernedly.

“Yeah I’m alright...uhh what about you, Law?” Luffy shyly asked Law

The doctor was picking up his program flyer from the floor but then after looked at Luffy, giving him a short answer. “I’m fine” the said man turned around to start walking “C’mon, there’s still more to see.”

As they were about to make their way any further the familiar sound of three young boys caught Luffy and Daisy’s ears.

“Oi, Daisy!” yelled all three boys.

“Ninjin! Tamanegi! Piiman! You guys came! But you said these events where dumb?”

The oldest fourth grader of the three, Ninjin was the first to speak “Yeah well, Mr. Usopp said it would be fun, so we decided to come check it out.”

“Come with us Daisy!” the second older, Tamanegi invited

“Yeah! We wanna see your project too! Please?” Piiman pleaded

Daisy looked up to meet her uncle, giving him pleading look in her eyes. He figured that since he wasn’t entirely done looking around and since she was so eager to see her project, he’d just let her go off with the friends and meet up with her later. He gave her a reassuring nod before she ran off with the younger boys, leaving him alone with Luffy.

“That’s very nice of you. They're good boys, so you don’t need to worry about her.”

“I’m not worried” Law continued walking “you know, now that Daisy is gone, there really is no reason for you to accompany me. Don’t you have somewhere else you’d rather to be?”

“I told you already. I came here to look around just like you. Say, we should look together, that way we won’t have to look alone?”

Laws heart was beating fast. Look around and with Luffy? Well this was definitely a greater chance than another to talk with the boy. Of course Law was going to take it!

“Sure, if you want. But no more food aisles!”

“Awe, Traffy’s no fun” Luffy jokingly pouted

“Traffy?”

“Yeah, some kid did a project on laffy taffy and the last part made me think of your name. Plus those are my favorite candies!” Luffy smiled brightly, unaware of the compliment he had just given and bright flushed face the older man now had.

“Always thinking about food, aren’t you? But I guess since taffy is sweet, I am too then?” sending the boy a playful smirk

Now it was Luffys turn to blush.

“So what exactly do you do? Daisy had said you work in a hospital and earlier you said Dr?”

“She’s right; I’m a cardiologist, I specialize in diagnosing and treating diseases or conditions of the heart.”

Luffy was looking at him with astonishment “No way, that awesome! Traffy is super cool! Though you’re probably busy most of the time, am I right?”

“I try to balance my time. What about you? Is being an after school instructor your only job?” Law was definitely enjoying this getting-to-know-you conversation. He especially loved the fact that Luffy seemed to enjoy it too. They were no longer paying attention to the booths around them, simply focused on one another, letting their feet pull them wherever.

“Huh? Oh no, that’s just a part time job that I do. I actually work in the front office during the school day, and sometimes help as a TA or sub when they need me too.”

“Wow, so you're pretty much here all day then?”

“Sometimes. On Mondays and Wednesday I don’t work in the ASP because I have night school.” Rubbing the back of his head “Shishi so I guess you could say I’m always working.”

They stopped where a row of chairs aligned the wall, with some families sitting down chatting. They took a seat on some empty ones that were farther away from everyone else, resting their legs but still chatting amongst one another.

“Oh? What are you going to school for?”

“I’m finishing up with my teaching certificate. Hopefully by next year, I’ll be able to teach for the Drum School District as a preschool teacher!”

Honestly, Law was impressed with the boy’s ambitions and dedications he possessed. He never expected Luffy to be one to go into education, let alone teaching. Then again what did he know, that’s why they were talking right? All Law knew was the more he learned about Luffy the more he found himself falling for the boy. The same went for Luffy, who was also falling more and more head over heels for doctor.

“Say, how old are you Traffy?”

“26”

Luffy shot up straight from his seat wearing a shocked face directly at Law. He honestly had expecting the doctor to be in his early 20s because of his sexy young face, but to be seven years older was definitely a shock. Not that Luffy minded; in fact the more he thought about it, the more hot it only made Law. He had always preferred older men anyways.

“Wow, your seven years older than me. I had no idea, but I don’t mind also.” Luffy sent the older man a flirtatious smile, slowly eyeing him up, down and back up again.

Law caught on and decided to play along “Ooh, so your're19 huh? I remember all the crazy erotic things I did at your age.” He said while crossing his leg and leaning his chin onto the palm of his hand on top of Luffys chair. “Thankfully I had someone older show me.”

Luffy was blushing red, with the awakening bulge between his pants not making it any better. His fingers were clawed deep between his chair, trying to suppress the urge of attacking the other mans lips. Law was still leaning so close next to him; it was only a matter of seconds till Luffy lost his edge. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, his conscious kept screaming at him that Law was married, though at this point Luffy didn’t give a shit about it. He wanted Law, needed him, yearn for him, all of him.

Very slowly he began leaning in closer, and closer, till they were just one more push away, until. . .

“Law! Law! I found my board! C’mon lets go see it!

The moment faded away

They broke away from each other as fast as possible, sitting up straight from their seats so no one could suspect a thing. Both where sporting a bright red line across their cheeks, as Daisy and the three fourth grade boys from earlier, were standing right in front of them.

“Board? . . . Oh right your project! You found it? What did you get?” the jumpy doctor asked

“I don’t know yet, we came here looking for you so we could see it together! Mr. L, do you want to see it with us?”

Luffy rose from his seat, whipping his sweating palms on his pants. “That’s okay Daisy, you guys go ahead. I almost forgot I had to be somewhere. But I’ll make sure to see it before I go, promise.”

“Okay~ c’mon Law, hurry!”

“Luffy, are you sure? I wouldn’t mind you coming along with us.”

“Wish I could, unfortunately I can’t. But it was fun hanging out and talking to you. Hopefully we could do it again sometime. Well, good luck Daisy, hope you get your ribbon, see ya around, Traffy.”

Luffy finally arrives in the location where his friends told him to meet thirty minutes ago. Zoro began teasing him, stating that he got lost through the many aisles in the community center, but everyone knew well that it was just Zoro trying to make himself feel better because that’s exactly what happened to him. Vivi, Nami, and Ace were all there waiting as well, though when he arrived it was Nami who noticed the glow in the teens eyes. She knew that look very well so scooted closer next to him.

“Alright who is he?” she teased

“wha- what are you talking about Nami” he was a horrible liar “and if there was a someone, which there isn’t, I still wouldn’t tell you!”

She swung her arm over his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder “Oh, don’t worry, you eventually will. . . You always do.”

Law and Daisy made it to where the first grade projects were. They were located on top of the stage; since it was a smaller grade with not to extravagant science projects. Some of the projects were pretty good for first graders, Law would admit, but definitely not as good as Daisy’s. He was sure she got first place in her class. When they finally arrived to the infamous board, both Law and Daisy- especially Daisy- began cheering with excitement. Right at the top corner hung a big blue ribbon with the words ‘1st place’ written on it. The little doctor attacker her uncle with a tight hug, only to later get lifted off the ground and thrown over his should to get a better view of the ribbon.

While Daisy admired her ribbon up close, Law took the opportunity to look around on top of the stage, getting a better view of the entire room. However, right when he was going to turn back around the sight of a yellow straw-hat caught his eye. Luffy was seen standing next to the red head who abruptly swung her arm over his neck, while then leaning her head over his shoulder.

It was heartbreaking to say the least. He felt like a complete idiot flirting with the boy and completely forgetting about his relationship. This wasn’t like Law, usually when he met someone that was in a committed relationship, he’d restrain himself and find someone else like nothing. But with Luffy it was much, much more different, because even though he knew the boy was already taken, he couldn’t help himself from wanting to get closer to him. Yup, Law was definitely screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy wakes up the next morning in the house that he shared with his older brother Ace. He feels like absolute crap and is maybe considering calling in sick today from work.

The memories from last night at the science fair keep creeping into his head every second. He couldn’t help but to smile after remembering the little bonding he shared that evening with the attractive doctor, Law. And let’s not forget that almost kiss he could have stole. However that’s exactly why Luffy felt like shit. The guilt of wanting to kiss Law, who was happily married with a kid, was killing him inside.

This wasn’t like Luffy at all. He was never the type of person to flirt with a married man, let alone make out with them. What made it worse was that he knew exactly what he was doing; while at the same time selfishly did not care.

After his soothing long shower, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to fix himself a big plate of breakfast. Maybe food would help him to relax his mind. He whips up a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs on the side, four pieced of buttery toasted bread, and a store bought banana muffin, all topped off with delicious fresh orange juice and a glass of cold milk. He takes his seat and begins to devour his big meal, paying no attention to the footsteps making their way into the kitchen.

“Well I hope you made enough for all of us.” Ace said as he dragged his tired body towards the fridge “Is something eating you?”

Ace was always one step ahead of Luffy, it was completely impossible to hide anything from that guy.

Luffy took big gulp from his juice “Nothing is eating me up. Why would you think that? Can’t a guy just have big meal all to himself for no reason?”

“Easy, easy I was just joking Lu.” The sound of simmering bacon could be heard from the stove “By the way, Nami told me you met someone yesterday at the fair? Is that true?

That damn Nami and her big mouth! She’s always telling Ace everything. Also he never told her that he met someone, that was all her making assumptions…even though it was an entirely very true one. He figured that he’ll just lie and pretend like he has no idea what she was talking about for the sake of not getting his ass chewed by his brother, who would by the way be furious if he found out what he almost did last night. Also, he didn’t want Nami blabbing around his secret about having the hots for a parent at work, what if the news got to Law, and then what would happen?

Yes lying was definitely the key to get out of this one “She’s crazy, I never met anyone yesterday.”

“That so? Then why did you arrive thirty minutes late to meet us?” Ace questioned, setting the bowl with bacon and eggs on the table and taking a seat across from him.

“I was helping a student find her dad because she ran off without him to look for her project.” He was telling the truth, just not what happened after. Technically it wasn’t a lie, right? “I even told Usopp and Kaya to let you know where I was going.”

“True they did say that…Alright I believe you Lu, but if a situation like that does come about where you meet someone, you’ll make sure to tell me right? I just hate being the last to know by my little brother.”

“What are you talking about Ace; you’re always the first to know! You even find out things about ME, before I even do!”Luffy protested

Ace silently chucked “like when I found out you were gay before you ever knew?

“Exactly, you see!”

“Alright, I’ll take your word on it… Anyways, you know how Nami gets, she just wants to see you happy, we all do.

“Yeah, I know.”

Luffy took his pile of dishes to the sink and started washing them before he headed out to work. Ace followed right behind him, placing his dish inside as well. The younger boy washed while the older one dried. “Oh before I forget, are you busy tonight?”

“I was thinking of going over to Zoro’s place after work since Sanji is working late tonight, but I’m not too sure, why?”

“Okay, well, forget that plan because you two have something else to do now…tonight we have dinner reservations at the Baratie at seven o’clock, so don’t be late okay?”

“Isn’t that where Sanji works with his pops? Dang how’d you get reservation to a place like that and more importantly why?” both men had dried off their wet hands and began walking to the living room to gather up their belongings for work.

“See why it’s good to be friends with the owner and their family? But anyways, I’m still debating whether I should tell you or not, seeing that you don’t know how to keep your big mouth shut.”

“Wh-!? Oi, Ace that’s not fare! Didn’t I just say how you’re the first one I always tell my stuff too!

“Yes you did, but this is different Lu because it’s you and I know very well how loud you could be at times.”

“Ace!”

“Okay okay ill think about, how’s that?” Ace proposed.

They were both standing at the front door ready to make their leave. Ace was just inches away from reaching the door knob, but was suddenly blocked by his pissed of little brother. Luffy threw his body to the door, barricading Ace from the exit. He wasn’t going to make a single move until he got some answers.

“No, you tell me right now or else…or else I’m not going to your fancy dinner!” Luffy really wasn’t going to miss the dinner, like hell he was going to miss out on Sanjis cooking! However, he just needed something to threaten Ace with.

Ace moved his body closer to Luffy and the door, exhaling loudly to himself. He placed his hand onto Luffys shoulder, jerking his head to side that indicated that they move to the living room so they could sit down and talk.

Luffy took a seat on the couch with Ace sitting on the coffee table in front of him. “Alright I’ll tell you” he lightly chuckled “Damn, so stubborn I swear...Well Luffy, since you so must need to know, the reason I’m calling you and Zoro and pretty much everyone close to us out to dinner tonight is because, well. . .I’m going to ask Nami to marry me. Are you happy now?”

There was no reply. Luffy just sat their frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity to Ace. The older brother began waving his hand in front of Luffys face, trying to snap him back to reality. No minute later, Luffy jumped out from his seat in mere excitement.

“Are you serious!? Ace, please don’t tell me you’re pulling my leg right now. Is this actually true?”

“Yeah, I’m dead serious Lu, never been more serious in my life. So what do you think? Too soon?”

Luffy threw himself to his brother, suffocating him in a tight bear hug. “What do I think? I think it’s about fucking time you propose Ace! You’ve been dating for 5 years, I’m surprised she’s waited this long.”

“Hah! Very funny” he returned the tight hug “well I’m glad you approve then. Definitely going to need you there as emotional support.” They let go, but still continue to look at one another.

“Yosh! You could definitely count on me to be there. Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

Later that evening Law and Daisy come walking into the apartment that they shared. Baby was sitting at the dining room table opening up some mail she received earlier that day. She was looking at a good pile of 7 envelops, six of them being bills while the last one was a letter from Daisy father. Today was her flex day, but with all the bills and especially certain letter from her ex boyfriend, it was becoming just as stressful as it was at work, only this felt like a heavier kind of stress. As soon as she saw Law and Daisy coming in through the door, she lit up like a Christmas tree; it was like all worry just disappeared completely.

Daisy went running to her mom, dropping her backpack right on her tracks, leaving Law to reach down and grab it for her. It was quite a surprise for both Law and Daisy to see Baby home at this time of day sitting so casually at the dinner table. However Daisy didn’t seem to mind on bit, as she launched herself into her mother’s arms. Even Law was happy to see her home. He greeted Baby with a gentle kiss on the forehead before taking his seat across from her.

“Well this is quite a surprise. No work today?” Law asked

Baby was starting to rock the small girl in her arms, while rubbing on her soothing head massages “I asked for the night off. I’ve been keeping myself busy at that bar for way to long; I need a night to my family.”

“Well good for you. I’m glad you remembered about us”

“Oh shut up Law, besides I promised I would make it up to Daisy today, remember?”

Daisy slid of her mother’s lap to stand in front of her. She had a big smile in her face. “Mommy, remember the project I did? Well I got fist place! I got a big shinny blue ribbon, just like Law said! Do you wanna see it!?”

“Of course I want to see it sweetie. How about you go get it for me?”

“Okay~”she went off, running happily to her room.

“What are you doing tonight Law?” Baby asked while leaning her head onto the palm of her hand.

“I was going to watch Frozen with Daisy since she’s been begging me to watch it with her since Monday. But seeing that you’re here now, I think I’ll let you two enjoy the movie while I go do some paper work in my office.”

“Or we could all watch Frozen tomorrow, that way we could all go to dinner tonight.”

“Dinner?” Law questioned

“That’s what I said” Baby stood up from her seat and walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets. She pulled out a paper and placed it onto the table so that Law could get a look at what it read. He eyed the menu with confusion, turning his head from Baby to the menu repeatedly. “I got us reservations at the Baratie for tonight at seven o’clock.”

Law continued to eye the neatly folded menu in his hands. “How the hell did you even-No. Where not going to this. I don’t care how you managed to get us into a place like this, but its way to expensive, especially for you.” He threw the menu back on the table while lifting himself up from his seat and making his way to the living room to relax himself on the couch.

“Relax Law. Look, Gin, one of the bartenders I work with does part time at the Baratie as well. He’s good friends with the owner’s son, who also works there too and said he could get us in. And don’t worry about how expensive it is okay, I’ve got money saved.”

“If this is to make up for missing Daisy’s science fair, forget it. Just take her to Chuck E. Cheese, shell definitely love that for sure.”

“This is not just for that Law; it’s also for you too. For everything that you have done for us. Giving us a place to stay, taking care of Daisy when I’m not around, for being a big brother and….and letting me back into your life… even after all the screwed up things I’ve done.” She began to cover her face with her hands, trying hard not to let out her sobs.

Law could see Baby from across the room trying her hardest to not break down in front of him, but it was no use because Law could hear perfectly well the whimpering in her throat. He’s never been good at comforting people, even at the hospital when he had to deal with patient’s families after an unsuccessful operation. However this was different, instead of feeling awkward he felt guilty, if anything.

He walked over to his sister, closing her in a tight, comforting embrace. “Listen to me; you are not a screw up okay? We have all made mistakes, I sure as hell have. I’m sorry that I ever took you out of my life, that was my biggest screw up, but I’m trying my best to not make that mistake again. I can’t lose my little sister again or my niece…Look if you really want us to go to dinner at the Baratie, then its okay with me. Just let me help pay, okay?”

They both stood there hugging each other. Baby buried her face in-between Laws chest, while he placed his chin just over her hair, rubbing her back soothingly. They suddenly felt a thump at their legs and looked down to see what it was.

“I want a hug too!” Daisy whined, while holding in her hands the blue ribbon she promised to show her mother.

Law reached down to pick up Daisy. She placed her hands behind her uncle’s neck then lowering her head to rest on his shoulder, as Baby came from behind her to tighten the group hug.

“So spoiled” Law murmured to both of them

Like always on a Friday evening, dinner at the Baratie was crazy packed. Waiters and servers were all running around like mad dogs, trying their hardest to cater to everyone’s needs.

Luffy and his large groups where already seated to their circular table, each enjoying their delightful dinner filled with many laughs. The proposal had already been made and as expected Nami accepted the shiny diamond ring that now rested so perfectly on her ring finger. All of the girls from the group were seated around Nami, admiring the ring and discussing future wedding plans, while the boys toasted to one another, congratulating Ace on his proposal that was long passes the expiration date.

Franky and Usopp were discussing with Ace about suitable wedding location that they found to be interesting when they had gotten married with their wives, Robin and Kaya. The idea of throwing a wedding on a ship did not sound like a bad idea at all; in fact Ace loved the idea very much and was sure Nami would too.

“What about you Zoro? Any advice for the soon-to-be married man?” Usopp asked

Zoro quickly took a chug of his sake before speaking “Marriage is a 3-ring circus, engagement ring, wedding ring, and suffering”

All the guys around the table began to laugh, even Chopped, who had no idea what was going on. However, the laughter came to a complete stop when a certain blond cook stood behind Zoro, crossing his arms and tapping his foot to get his idiot husbands attention.

“Suffering huh marimo? We’ll see whose suffering when they get my foot shoved up their fucking face!” Sanji threatened.

The guys began to laugh again at the bickering married couple. Luffy, who sat beside Zoro was enjoying the front row entertainment he got, he was enjoying the moment with all his friends and family and was glad to see everyone happy and having a good time. He definitely needed this. A time to get away from all the stress he’s been having all day. A time to forget about Law.

Luffy felt something pulling at the sleeve of his jacket, when he looked to see what it was, he was met with a familiar boy wearing an oversized fuzzy blue hat.

“Yo Chopper, ready for dessert?”

“Yes! But first can you go with me to the bathroom? I don’t want to bother mom or dad from their conversation.”

“Sure thing buddy. C’mon”

Luffy waited outside the door of the restroom for Chopper. He was looking at the painting around the restaurant, admiring how the art decorated the place. While scanning the painting he noticed a familiar face sitting not to fare from where he stood. His heart began to beat rapidly inside his chest; it felt like I was going to explode. Of all the places, all the restaurants, all the days and times, he had to be here eating dinner with his family. Law had to be here!

Both Luffy and Chopper made it back to their seats. Everyone was now sitting in their rightful places from when they first arrived. Luffy took his seat in between Nami and Zoro, staring down at his molted lave cake that Sanji knew he loved very much. Nami picked up on Luffys odd behavior right away, she glanced at him to get a good look at the boy, but was more surprised to see that he wasn’t even touching his dessert.

“Is something wrong with your cake?” Nami asked

“Huh-yeah, no it’s fine” He took a large chunk of cake at began eating it. “Mmmm, see. Hey by the way when are we leaving?”

“Luffy we just got our dessert; some of us don’t have five stomachs like you. I’d say another half hour maybe. Here want a piece of my cake?”

Across the other side of the room from where Luffy and his group sat, a check was being delivered to Law and Baby.

“Wow this was very delicious, don’t you agree Law? I’m glad I chose this place”

“Here let me see that bill.”

“Hey now, at least let me look at how much it’s going to be, before I decide to let you go half with me.”

“No. I made it clear that we would go half. Now let me see that bill.” Law said aggressively.

As both siblings bickered with the bill, Daisy sat on her seat coloring a pictured from the activity books the Baratie provided for the younger ones. They paid no attention to the waiter making his way closer to their table.

“My I offer a lovely flower such as yourself some delicious red wine?”

Baby blushed at the blond waiters compliment. “You-you need me to try the red wine for you.”

“No he doesn’t need you to do anything! Yo, curly brow, here is the check. That’s all we'll need from you service.”

“And just who do you think you are calling curly!-oh hey I know this little one” Sanji completely forgot about the argument and squatted to get himself at eye level with Daisy “Your Choppers friend...uhhh...Daisy, am I right?”

Daisy looked to see who was calling her name and suddenly grew a big smile on her face. “Sanji!” she tightly hugged the blond.

“I knew I recognized a beautiful princess.”

“And who are you?” Baby questioned

“My apologies my lady, you see I know your precious daughter here because she’s good friends with my friends son, Chopper. I occasionally go pick him up early from after school for swimming class and stay a little to watch them play and do art work...Oh and that reminds me, Daisy, Chopper is actually here with some of my friends , along with Mrs. Kaya, Mr. Usopp, Ms. Nami, and Mr. L. If you want to say hello?

Suddenly Law felt his face beginning to sweat. He could hear his heart beating loudly inside his chest; it was all he was able to hear right about now. What the hell was Luffy doing here? He couldn’t understand how and why this was happening. What were the fucken odds! But what made his anxiousness worse were the words he heard next from his little niece.

“Yes, I would love to Sanji!”

Everyone was practically done with their desserts and where now enjoying themselves with some celebratory alcohol. Ace was just about wasted from all the drinks the guys forced him to drink. He was about ready to knock out then and their at the table, which wouldn’t be the first time it happens. Zoro was just about done as well, but thankfully he didn’t have to worry about a ride home since he was hitching a ride with his husband-who in fact was making his way over to them right now.

Zoro greeted Sanji with a big sloppy kiss in front of everyone and in return got sent flying hard to the floor by one of Sanjis kicks.

“Idiot marimo” he mumbles quietly to himself while still sporting the red blush spread across his face. “Oi, everyone I found someone some of you would be happy to see” he moves to the side to show off Daisy, who was standing right behind him with Baby and Law.

“Daisy!” Chopper cheered and ran over to hug her

“Well isn’t this quite a lovely surprise.” Kaya said

“I’ll say. Nice to see you Daisy. What brings you here?” Usopp asked

“Mommy brought us out tonight to celebrate my first place ribbon from the science fair yesterday!”

Law was trying his best to hide behind Baby, but it was impossible since he was way taller than her. He didn’t catch Luffy yet, so he thought he possible must have missed him. God he hoped so.

“That’s wonderful Daisy. Congratulations.” It was then that Nami swung her arm around Luffys shoulder, who had his face hiding behind the menu. “Luffy, aren’t you going to congratulate your student?”

Slowly he put the menu down, exposing his face and making direct eye contact with none other than Law, who was now staring directly at him as well. His heart began to pound loud deep inside his chest, he secretly wondered if everyone else could hear it. The eye contact never left, they continued staring, and Luffy kept noticing how close Law was next to his beautiful wife. He could feel his heart slowly aching and like that, he broke the contact finally and looked away, congratulating Daisy without even looking at her.

Once Luffy broke the stare, Law took notice of his surroundings. He saw Nami sitting very close to Luffy, and staring at him with a concern look on her face. But as he continued to stare at them, he suddenly caught the site of a glistening round diamond ring that lay perfectly snug around Nami’s ring finger. Law began to bite aggressively at the inside of his lip, tasting the blood he managed to puncture through. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling good, it was like he was going to throw up right then and there, he had to get out of here, and fast.

“Well it was very nice to meet you all, and unfortunate we have to be heading home now. Daisy say goodbye and let’s go.” Law addressed

“Oh-okay, bye everybody, it was nice seeing you all. I’ll see some of you at school Monday. Good night”

Right after they pass the group, Law thinks about stealing on last look at Luffy. He looks back around to get a view of his back but instead is greeting with perfect brown eyes staring back at him. Law gives him a hesitant half smile before turning back around again and walking forward the exit.

Nami took notice to that last stare down the two just shared and looked back to Luffy to see his reaction. However she was met by his hood that was now covering his face as he lowered his head to the table to rest. It was then that Nami put all the pieces together and figured out what just happened. It was Law the whole time. He was the guy that Luffy couldn’t stop smiling about.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks have passed since the incident at the Baratie and since then the two clueless men have yet to see each other in person. To Luffy it felt almost as if Law was avoiding him because everyday after school when Daisy was picked up, it was always during the times they were playing outside and the other times it was Baby stopping by. He missed seeing Law; he was what he looked forward to seeing during after school. Luffy even missed a day of school to stay behind at work in the hopes of running into the cardiologist, but it was still not luck. Law just didn’t want to see him.

The day continues to drag and by now it was still 4:30. Luffy would catch himself snapping his head in the direction of the main entrance, hoping that he might catch a glimpse of Law each time someone stepped in through the doors.

This was completely ridiculous. Since when did Luffy become so obsessed about a guy? He hated himself for his behavior, he was better than this. He kept telling himself to get over the doctor over and over again, reminding himself that this man wasn’t just any man, but a married one with a child. Just imagine how much trouble he would get if anyone where to find about them-that is if anything where to happen.

He was not about to ruin a perfectly good marriage because of his selfish needs.

Before he knew it the door to the front entrance opened, with the sound of light footsteps entering the cafeteria. Luffy didn’t stop to turn this time, he knew it wasn’t Law and honestly even if it was him, he still didn’t want to demean himself by looking.

Since the night at the Baratie, Nami couldn’t get the idea of Law being ‘the guy’ out from her head. Now that she knew who he was, all she wanted to do now was help Luffy more than ever, but how could she when she also believe the doctor was a married man? There was really only one way to settle all of this and that was to get some inside scoop on the guy by none other than Baby herself. So as she made her way closer to the table where the sign out sheets where and where Baby waited for Daisy, Nami quickly thought of an excuse to make conversation regarding the doctor.

“You are here for Daisy right?” Nami asked, pretending that she didn’t remember.

“Yes, Daisy Trafalgar—oh I remember you. You were at the Baratie that night with Daisy’s teacher Kaya and other friends, right?”

Bingo. Now was her perfect chance to get some inside information about the doctor and Baby. “Oh yes that’s right, we ran into each other when you were just heading out with your husband.”

“My—my husband?” Baby confusingly stated

“Oh are you and Law not married? Ehh, your boyfriend then is that the proper term?”

“Siblings would be the right term”

Namis eyes widened in shock. How could she have been so dumb to miss that hypothesis? Siblings, of course, it was totally obvious now the more she pictured them together with their same jet black hair and piercing grayish blue eyes, and that identical angry- bored look they wore on their face each time the walking into the building. The proof was all there, yet nobody seemed to assume the obvious.

“Siblings? You mean Law is your—”

“Older brother. Where did you get the idea of husband?”

“Oh well we just sort of assumed” Nami started laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her head. “You know since Daisy has the same last name as you two”

Soon after Baby began to chuckle silently to herself “Well I guess that is understandable seeing that he does always come to pick her up and we’re always together. But no, Law is Daisy’s only uncle.”

“Well you have no idea what great news this will be for a friend of mine...”Nami admitted in relief as she placed her left hand over her heart.

“Oh?” Baby’s eyebrows rose in interest but soon her eyes fell onto the bright shining rock wrapped around Nami’s ring finger. She remembers her daughter mentioned a while back about her leader Mr. L proposing to one of the other leaders here in after school; guess that meant Nami was that other leader. “Oh I almost forgot to congratulate you on your engagement! Daisy had told me all about it the week after. You must be pretty happy!”

Nami looked down at her ring, smiling with embarrassment that even the parents where finding out and congratulating her, not that she didn’t mind the attention.

“Thank you and yes I am happy. Been waiting a while now for this guy to pop the question, ya know?” Nami affirmed jokingly.

“Well there you go, now you don’t have to worry about waiting. Luffy must be pretty excited himself about the whole engagement”

“Yeah he’s also very exci—wait, Luffy? Uh I guess he’s also excited, though I think he’s looking more forward to the food they’ll be serving instead”

“Well yeah, isn’t Luffy your fiancé? That’s what Daisy had told me.”

Suddenly everything made perfect sense to the red head leader. She could see how the kids had thought her and Luffy where dating, if she was one of the kids she would have believed the same thing, guess it never occurred to her the confusion it would bring in a situation such as this one. Well, no matter, now that she knew the true relationship between Baby and Law, she knew she had to get to work quickly, but there was still one thing she needed to conform before doing so.

“I could see why she would think that, but no, Luffy is not my fiancé, his older brother Ace is.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“Nah no worried, though I do know two people who might still be in one . . . Say Baby, would your brother be interested in a relationship if he isn’t already in one? I think I know someone who might have their eyes set on him.” Nami smirked

Baby gave Nami a suspicious look “That all depends on the gender.” She looked around to make sure no one was around to hear her, not that she was ashamed to what she was about to tell Nami, of course not, she just didn’t know how private Law was about it. “Law doesn’t date girls. He’s gay, so if your friend happened to be a woman, then I suggest you let her know that he is not interested.”

And there was all the evidence needed to put the rest of her magic to work. Thank fucken' god that all this was cleared up, it was started to get depressing watching Luffy stare at Law the way a dog looked at a piece of steak each time he came in.

“Well it’s a good thing my friend isn’t a girl then right?” she smiles at Baby. “In fact I see him coming over here right now, so I’ll let you decide.”

From a distance, Luffy was making his way to the table to drop off the folder where Daisy sign out sheet was. His heart was beating faster and faster as he made his way closer to Nami and Baby. He was nervous to approach Laws wife, he felt like his conscious might take over and reveal all feelings out to her, he didn’t trust himself.

Thankfully Nami was keeping her distracted, so he could just drop the folder off and be on his way. But of course when did things ever go his way.

“Oi, Luffy come here. Look have you met Baby, Daisy’s mom?” Nami introduced.

Luffy walked closer to the two girls, standing next to Nami as he tried his hardest to make eye contact with the other girl. “Not face to face, no, but I do know who she is.” He sucked in a deep breath and lifted his head up to properly introduce himself. He sent her one of his big signature smile that required him to close his eyes. “Hello, the kids call me Mr. L, but you could call me Luffy. It’s nice to meet ya.”

“Hello Luffy, it’s nice to finally meet you as well.” Baby replied, while reaching over to the boy to shack his hand.

“I have to get back to work now. Daisy is just finishing up a craft, but I’ll go let her know you are here..” Luffy excused himself and walked as fast as he could back to his station with the kids, refusing to look back.

Meanwhile, Nami and Baby watching as Luffy made leave. Nami had saw the smile Luffy sent to Baby earlier, but she knew very well that, that smile held a lot of force filled with pain inside. And now that both women knew the whole situation, maybe they could work something out to pair these two idiots up together.

“So what do you think? He’s completely crazy for your brother.”

“Oh, I like him! He’s perfect for Law.”

“What do you say instead of telling them, we let them figure it out on their own, see how long it takes these blind men to figure it out.” Nami suggested.

Baby sent Nami a mischievous smirk “I like the way you think Nami”

The next morning before everyone is out of the apartment to start their day, Baby stops Law for a moment to talk with him. Remembering the plan she created yesterday with Nami, she had to make sure to make her excuse believable otherwise her brother would catch her like a fly, and she knew how perfectly easy it was for her brother to make her speak.

Law was just inside his office organizing some papers he had scattered all across his desk and neatly placing them inside his leather messenger bag. The past few weeks have been hell for Law at work, with all the meetings, updating patient records, returning phone calls or dealing with various office issues, it was like he didn’t have any time for himself anymore- not like he ever did in the first place. Thankfully this was the last day of his stressful week, on top of that he would be able to get home early today and finally relax. He definitely needed it.

In a way, with all these distractions going on at work, he was able to forget about his pained heart towards Luffys proposal. Since that particular night after dinner he had been avoiding the younger boy ever since, it was just too hurtful to see him at the moment. Which is why he single handily chose these specific weeks to keep him-self occupied from going and picking up Daisy from school. It was messed up, but he knew he needed to stay away from him as much as possible right now.

Laws thoughts were soon broken when he heard three knocks at his door.

“ Law? Oh there you are, hey I was just wondering if you were going to be home early today?”

“My meeting ends at 2pm.”

“Oh perfect. Okay, well uhh…I won’t be back till later so—“

“Do you need me to pick her up?” Law interrupted sounding annoyed because he really didn’t want to start picking her up from school just yet.

“What- no no no I got it, ehh I was just saying is all . . . well anyways I really should get going, see ya brother!” Baby closed the door and left with Daisy as fast as she can out the door before her brother would come outside and question her suspicious behavior.

Later that day at 3:15 from the Drum after school program the first and second grade group were playing a delightful game of capture the flag. It was Wednesday, so on these days Luffy never showed up for work, however today was different since he had to take an exam earlier that morning, giving him free time to stop by and visit his students and pick up Nami from work.

“Luffy I need you to do me a huge favor.” The red-head asked as she approached him from the soccer field where he was playing a round of capture the flag. Luffy spotted Nami walking over to him with a piece of paper and school cell phone; he wondered what this favor was.

“So I just received a call from Daisy’s mom saying that she wouldn’t be able to pick up Daisy from school and right now Law is in an important meeting, so there really is nobody else to pick her up. She asked if one of us could take her home today and I told her that you would be able to since technically you’re not teaching today.”

“Wait you want me to what?” Luffy protested

“Take Daisy home” she repeated while handing Luffy the piece of paper from her hands that confirmed her home address along with Baby and Laws cell numbers. “Stay with her until someone gets there. She left an extra pair of house keys inside the tree next to their door”

Luffy looked down at the paper, catching a glimpse of Laws cell number and repeating it over again inside his head. This was bad, what if Traffy was the first one to arrive home while he waited. What would he say to him? But he had no other choice; Nami had already promised Baby that he would take her daughter. Damn why’d he have to stop by for a visit?

“Alright, I’ll take her. Just hand me the keys to the car.”

“Thank you Luffy, you’re a great brother in law” she teased and handed Luffy the pair of keys she had in her pocket. “Have fun~”

They arrived at the apartment no moment later. Luffy was his seat fidgeting with the keys as he waited for the right time to get off and escort Daisy to her house. Who would have thought Law lived not to fare from where he and Ace lived, oh great was he now going to start taking this route to head to work?

“So is this the right place?” Luffy verified with Daisy even thought he already knew this was the right place.

“Mmm-hmm! C’mon Mr.L, let go inside! We could watch a movie while we wait!” Daisy says and starts unbuckling herself eagerly to head up to her room, leaving Luffy no other choice but to follow after her.

She reaches with her tiptoes to ring the door bell, but there was no answer. She tried one more time but still nothing. This time Luffy gives it a shot and of course still nothing. He begins to look around for the tree plant thing Nami had said was beside their front door, but the more he looked all around, the more he realized there was no evidence of any tree being by anybody’s door. Okay so now what am I suppose to do, Luffy thought. But not too soon after he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps making their way to the door from inside Daisy apartment.

The door flew open and Luffy had to control his face from turning any redder.

Law stood on the other side looking like he had just been disturbed from his afternoon nap, his hair was a mess with dark bags being more noticeable under his eyes than usual, and let’s not forget his missing shirt that exposed a perfect view of his well toned abs and other hidden tattoos all across his upper body.

“Law! You're home!” Daisy cheered while attacking her sleepy uncle with a hug who was still trying to process what was going on. His eyes suddenly laded on the other male beside his niece, rapidly realizing who it was standing on the other side of his door.

“L—Luffy?”

He nervously laughed back at the cardiologist “haha hey Traffy, long time no see right?”

“Right…what—what are you doing here?” Law felt the need to question because it was hell strange that Luffy suddenly appears at his doorsteps with Daisy beside him.

“Mommy couldn’t pick me up so she called Ms. Nami and asked if Luffy could bring me home. We even stopped to get some ice cream!”

“Wait wait wait, slow down. What do you mean mommy couldn’t pick you up? So she just lets one of the leaders go off and take you home without telling me? Doesn’t she know how dangerous that could be, what if they kidnapped you or something! –No offense”

“None taken. Well Nami told me that she said you couldn’t get her because you were at some meeting or something, I don’t know, point is she’s here and you’re here and I didn’t kidnap her hahah.” Luffy joked, trying to lighten up the mood after seeing Law blow out in disbelief.

“Yeah theirs that I guess” he sighed and sent the leader a sincere smile, that automatically caused Luffys heart to start beating rapidly fast.

Daisy had long since left the two standing at the door staring awkwardly at each other. The silence between the pair continued to escalade and yet somehow neither of them could find a reason to just say goodbye.

Luffy eyed Laws entire upper body, checking out the defining perfection of his abs and arm muscles. He wondered how on earth a doctor like himself can even find the time to keep himself so ridiculously in shape, not that he minded at all the perfect view. His tattoos where another thing making him weak on his knees, he just wanted to trace his fingers- possible tongue as well -all across his chest. His fantasy left him short breathed with the need of wanting to know what else was hiding underneath his other fabric of clothes. That is until he was suddenly interrupted by the one causing him to fantasize.

“Oi, Luffy are you listening to me? Are you okay?”

“I—I like your tattoos.” Luffy said.

It suddenly clicked to the doctor that he was in fact completely shirtless standing in front of Luffy. It was no use covering them, so instead he embraced his body and used it as an opportunity to woo the younger male.

“Thank you. I made them myself actually.”

“REALY!” Luffy eyes began to sparkle in amazement

“Really.” He lifted up his arms showing him his tattoos painted all across them. “I made these when I was just in high school with an ink gun I miserably made out of a hot glue gun and some black colored pen ink”

“Wow, it looks like it was done professionally” was all Luffy was able to say

Law noticed the way the boy eyed the one on his chest, he saw the way he bit his lower lip while staring at it with intense interest. He took a step closer to Luffy; giving him a better view of his chest tattoo. “And this one I just recently made half a year ago. It hurt like a bitch, but the pain was definitely worth it.”

“Was this also by a hot glue gun?” Luffy stammered while still staring at his upper body.

“You could actually feel the difference between a handmade gun and an actual gun, here feel for yourself.” He pulled Luffys hand and placed it over his chest, letting the boy feel all around it. Luffy's face was burning hot; he couldn’t tell if it was his or Laws heart beat that was racing rapidly. But as his hand remained hovering over him, he slowly realized that this was his chance to feel the other man’s body just like he wanted. Slowly he began tracing his fingers through the lines of the ink, drawing out the perfect heart that was tattooed over Law’s chest.

Law passionately shut his eyes as he felt the way Luffy's hands touched his skin. He began to take heavier breaths, biting his lower lip so hard to contain the urge from pushing the boy against the wall and attacking his lip then and there. The thought of Luffy being engaged didn’t even cross him mind, his selfish desire of wanting the boy all to himself completely took over. And just maybe if he could show Luffy how much better he is then maybe, just maybe he might change his mind and take him instead of that red head.

Law inched his way closer, but Luffy managed to take a step back. The closer he got to the boy, the more scooted away Luffy got until there was no more space for him to go back, he was blocked between the wall behind him and Law in front of him, with Luffy still keeping his hand on his chest. Law leaned in closer to Luffy’s ear.

“You know, if you want I could always make you your very own tattoo.” It was his turn to place his hands over Luffys chest. “I think you’d look great with one right here, don’t you agree?” he slowly began to undo the buttons on Luffys shirt with his one hand. After the first button was undone he looked back up at Luffy waiting for the signal to back off, however the signal never came, just the view of a half lidded younger boy.

Law eyed the boys parted dry lips that only urged him to move in closer. It was like déjà vu from the time back at the science fair, only this time Law was definitely going to take his chance.

With one hand now leaning against the wall and the other laying perfectly over Luffys chest, he began to move in closer.

“Traffy—” Luffy managed to whisper out, but his words soon became silenced as Law broke the barrier between them.

Luffy shut his eyes, feeling the other mans lips on his; his mind was racing in circles to everything that was going on just now. Should he be doing this? Should he kiss back? Why is Traffy even kissing him? But suddenly it was like a different wave of emotions swept in and took over, soon Luffy found himself giving in to his desire of wanting the man and so he pushed in deeper with the kiss.

He clenched on tighter to Laws waist, gently scratching his chest with his other hand. Law cupped his hands over Luffys jaw, pushing the boy forcefully against the wall until there was no more distance between them, slowly beginning to loose breath but not wanting to break apart just yet. Even Luffy was beginning to feel short from breath but couldn’t find in him to let go, he didn’t want to stop, this was all like a dream coming true to him, one where Law realized how better off he was with him and—

“Law, what are you doing to Mr. L?”

—and of course what was he even thinking getting himself in this kind of mess, completely forgetting the Law a married man with a beautiful daughter. So much regret began rushing through Luffys mind; he needed to get out of here before he screwed anything else up.

He pushed his body away from the doctor, quickly tuning around to button up his shirt. He didn’t understand how he let himself do this, but what he didn’t understand more was why Law was also doing the same? He didn’t want to think about none of that though, all he wanted to do was get the hell out of here and fast.

“I’m—I’m so sorry Law…I don’t know what came over me... I—I should probably get going..” Luffy nervously apologized.

“Awe you're leaving?” Daisy whined

“Yeah sorry Daisy, but I really can’t be here right now. I’ll still see you at school tomorrow. ..” He turned around making his leave as fast as he can.

“Luffy wait!” Law shouted eagerly.

Luffy swiftly turned around facing Law from afar. Law was going to use that moment to just go out and say how he felt about the younger male, but when he saw the regret written all over the boys face, he couldn’t help but feel regret himself.

“I’m very sorry Luffy. I don’t know what came over me.”

Luffy was looking at the floor, clenching his fist into a ball “Yeah, same here. It won’t happen again, I promise.” he assured, then quickly made his way out from the apartment building, carrying and leaving behind two confused aching hearts.

That night Law was outside leaning on the rail of his balcony while smoking a cigarette. It was late at night; Daisy had long since gone to bed along with the other half of the city and all he could do was stay awake contemplating on his earlier activity with Luffy. He’s never felt this much like shit in such a long time, his heart was in a continues ache while his mind was trying to forget the pained look the boy had on his face the moment they broke away from the kiss. And then there was the deal with Luffy kissing him back, why did he kiss him back? Curiosity maybe? Or maybe deep down he had felt the same way? Either way none of that even mattered because in the end Luffy belong to someone else, some who he promised to share a life with, someone who he loved deeply. He couldn’t understand how everything suddenly became so screwed up in his life.

His frustration got the best of him, causing him to chuck over a vase that was once lying next to him and falling off the balcony four stories high, thankfully nobody at the bottom of the floor. In the back Baby saw the whole show, and immediately went on to text Nami about their first plan being a fail. Few minutes later while Baby was in Daisy’s room checking up on here she received a text from Nami telling her about moving on to plan B: operation carnival, the final set up. She smiled at her phone before putting it away into her purse, making her way to the balcony to share a smoke with her older brother, she was confident this next set up would work.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy comes running into the apartment not even bothering to close the door as she entered. Her face is light up like a Christmas tree as she makes her way over to her uncle who was currently at the dinner table with his eyes locked onto his laptop. He doesn’t notice to tinny ball of energy running to him and planting herself on top of his lap. And even when he does notice her, he doesn’t bother to act surprised anymore because this had suddenly become a daily routine between the two. Without looking down at her, he smiles while keeping focus on the screen of the computer, placing his hand over her head and tousling it softly as he continues to do his work with the other hand.

It has been a week since the last time Law had seen Luffy, a week since the boy had stopped by at his apartment, where he had him pinned against a wall devouring his sweet luscious lips.

He tries not to think about it, but it’s too damn hard not too. It drives him crazy every time he’s at work and at home, doing his own thing and then all of a sudden the image of Luffy with his big bright smile pops into his mind. Law can’t figure out when and how he had fallen so deep for the teen, at first he thought it was just a simple attraction he had, but as time went on and he would catch the teen at work with his niece being his care free self, it was like a completely different kind of light began to shine over him without Law even noticing.

His eyes grow tired from staring at the screen all day and decides now would be a great time to call it a day and spend some family time. He closes the laptop and takes off his glasses, placing them next to the computer as he rubs between his eyes with exhaustion. Daisy steals the glasses away and puts them on her face while finding a new place to sit on top of the kitchen table. Law only then smiles at her and picks her up between his arms, carrying her to the living room so they could talk about her day at school.

Before taking his seat he notices the front door still wide open and wonders if Baby even came inside. But before he could think any further Daisy interrupts his train of thoughts, answering them for him.

“Mommy is on the phone outside.”

Law looks back at the door again “With who?”

She only shrugs her shoulders and picks her backpack up from the floor, reaching inside to pull out all her belongings until she came to the one paper she was searching for. She pushed the paper in from of Laws face so he could read it, but all he could see is white with a bunch of scribbles, he takes the flyer from her hands and begins to read it from a normal view.

The flyer is painted with bright neon colors with circus flags bordering all around the edges. On the center is written in bold capital letters of blue, green and red: Drum Spring Carnival! Free Entry! Friday, May 15th 5:30-10:00 pm.

Law never even knew schools did these kinds of things. He had only wished that his school would have done something like that back in his time, maybe then more students would have been excited to attend school and actually learn a thing or two.

Baby finally comes walking though the wide open door of the apartment, closing the door as she entered and laying her body on the couch while using Laws lap as a headrest. Daisy watches her mother’s actions and decided to follow in on her footsteps and rest her head onto Laws lap as well. Both girl’s lay there quietly with Law in the center of the two, he wants to act like he’s annoyed by the abuse of being used as a head rest, but he would only be lying with himself, so instead he gives in and takes a deep sigh as he rests his head back on the on couch, rubbing his tattooed hands over both the girls heads.

Baby makes a delighted humming sound by the gentle massages and with her eyes still shut she begins to speak. “How was work?”

Law still has his eyes closed as well. “Busy, like always…who where you on the phone with just earlier?”

“That’s none of your business Law” Baby quietly teases, trying not to wake up Daisy who had quickly knocked out not too long ago. “I could talk to whoever I want; I’m a grown woman ya know.”

“Not if it’s a guy you just met without me meeting them first. You know I don’t trust you when it comes to dating, you trust men too easily. Always thinking that they need your help and crap like that, when are you going to learn?”

Baby puffs her cheeks to her older brother looking straight at him “This guy is different I assure you”

“And how is that so?” he looks down at his sister with his arms now crossed, lifting one eyebrow up in question of her response.

She begins to look at her index fingers in front of her as she pokes them together repeatedly “because you’ve already met him before . . . at my job when you came to pick me up that one time. Do you remember a guy named Eustass Kidd?”

“That guy with the bright red hair!?”

“Yeah that’s the guy, see you’ve met him before.” She beams up happily, now sitting on her lap facing her brother. She reaches over and gently takes Daisy into her lap, cradling her as she breaths softly in her sleep. “We’ve been talking for quite a while now. He’s never asked me for anything, and—and now he wants to meet Daisy too. . . He’s different Law, very different.”

Law doesn’t say a word after; they just sit together in the silence of the living room with the only audible sound coming from a clock over by the bookshelf. He stares at the coffee table in front of their legs, suddenly noting the flyer with the bright neon lettering. Almost forgetting about the paper, he bring it back to him, reading it one more time then handing it over to Baby to take a look at.

She skims it quickly then turns her head to look back up at Law who was staring back at her with a waiting response.

“That’s this Friday, but I’ve already made plans since it’s my day off.” Baby responded with a half lie because technically it was her day off, but no plans where intended. She just needed to make up some excuse for Law to volunteer and take Daisy.

“Doing what?” he questioned

“I—uhh, Kidd asked me out on a date and I said yes. Yeah, he even made reservations at some fancy restaurant across town . . . but hey, what are you doing Friday evening?”

“Oi, I haven’t approved of him yet! What makes you think you could just go out there on your own? And who’s to say I haven’t made plans myself for his Friday, I have a life too.”

“You? Plans? A life? Please Law, the only time I ever see you go out without it evolving work is when you need to go grocery shopping. And just what makes you think I can’t go out on my own? I’m 22 years old! You’re not my father, you can’t tell me what to do.” This time she was really getting mad over her brothers over protectiveness, sure it was cute and all but damn was it annoying on times like these.

“I know I’m not dad, you think he would have allowed you to make all the mistakes you’ve made over the years? Dropping out of school, sleeping with different guys, getting pregnant—” he stopped himself before he could say anything more he’d regret. Baby was looking at him in utter disbelief after hearing the last word, she was holding onto Daisy tightly, her face going from total shock to teary-eyed furiousness in a matter of seconds.

“Baby, wait, I’m sorry I didn’t mean that, I swear. I don’t know what got over me; Daisy is definitely not a mistake. Besides you, she’s the only person I have in my boring life making it a little more exciting.”

“Then you should change that.” she confirms, crossing her arms over her chest with a not as pissed off expression as before. “Go out and make friends, find a boyfriend, anything. You keep yourself locked up in your office the whole time; you’ll never notice the best thing for you could be standing right in front of you. You gotta stop looking straight at what you want and start looking all around it, you might actually see more to the picture.”

“More to the picture?” he mumbles, “what are you talking about?”

“Eh, I’m saying that...” she looks down at the flyer, grabbing it from the couch and pushing it to Laws face “that this would be a great opportunity to make friends or possibly boyfriend. Take Daisy to the carnival and you’ll see!”

He takes the paper from her hands looking at it with wonder. Maybe Baby was right, maybe he did need to go out more. Maybe Luffy just wasn’t meant to be for him and his possible future match could be at this carnival waiting for him . . . Maybe.

“Okay I’ll take her this Friday. Happy?”

“Very.” She sends a victorious smirk over to him. “This would be great Law, and who knows you might met someone when you go through the tunnel of love~”

“Tsk, do they even have those anymore?”

“You know I’m not really sure? Probably not huh? Okay then, when you go on a romantic Ferris wheel ride~”

Fed up with his sisters teasing, he lifts himself off from the couch heading to the kitchen to get them something to drink. “And what makes you so confident I would actually meet someone?”

She rests her body on the couch with her arms behind her head, shutting her eyes and smiling mischievously to herself where her brother couldn’t see her. “It’s a carnival Law, it just screams romance.”

Nami relieves a ping from her phone later that same day; she smiles at the screen before reading who it’s from. Baby had sent her a message confirming that operation carnival was officially a go, now all Nami had to do was convince Luffy to go to the carnival as well, but how?

In the living room of Ace and Luffys house, the three sat together watching the new Spider-Man movie that Ace had bought for them to see. Luffy was on the recliner, cross leg sitting while hogging the bowl of popcorn and watching in full fascination how Spider-Man takes down Electro. Ace sat by Nami on the couch with a blanket pushed over their legs, his arm was rested over Nami’s shoulder as he watched the movie, however as soon as he heard the ring come from his fiancés phone and the mischievous smile she wore on her face, he couldn’t help to wonder just what evil plan she had lurking around this time.

“Was that Baby?” he asked so casually without even taking his eyes off the movie screen.

“Mmm-hmm. Law volunteered to take his niece to the carnival this Friday, so now I need to find a way to have Luffy go, that way they ‘meet’ again.” She quietly whispers back to Ace

Ace looks at his younger brother across the other side, he thinks of an idea of how he could help his fiancé out with his clueless brother. He knows Luffy likes carnivals, hell anywhere that promised rollercoaster’s and food, Luffy was sure to be there. But this was different, ever since last week Luffy had avoided going out, choosing to stay home and play video games and study on his certificate exam. These were all great reasons to avoid going out but Ace knew Luffy more than anyone else, and right now that was exactly what he was doing, making excuses.

If only they had a child around that they could use to make Luffy take, that would make a hell of a lot of things easier and—

—and how stupid of Ace to forget that their was a child in their group of friend, of course how could he have forgotten about Chopper.

“Why not have Lu take Chopper to the carnival?” he recommend, secretly feeling proud of himself for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

“Of course, Chopper. Why didn’t I think of that!” she picks the phone back up from her lap, scrolling through her contacts until she gets to Kaya’s number. “I’ll be right back. Thank you Ace, you’re a genius.” She says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek before making her way up the stairs to Ace’s bedroom.

Luffy turns around and catches Nami exiting the living room, he looks back at Ace and gives him a questioning nod. Ace only shrugs his shoulders, mouthing the words ‘bathroom?’ in his brother’s direction. But before Luffy could turn around again, Ace opens his mouth and gestures his hand in a shooting form, sinking into Luffy that Ace wanted him to shoot popcorn into his mouth from where he was sitting. Luffy gladly responds to the request and begins shooting countless popcorn pieces in his direction, leaving both men in a sea full of scattered popcorn all across the floor.

The weather was warms with a light breeze that Friday evening. Law wore his yellow and black hoodie with the sun-like smiley face in the center with some regular blue jeans; he hardly dressed this casual out in public, most of the time it was always a black vest with a white long sleeve underneath. Daisy wore her peach colored sailor dress with a pink bandana under the rim around her neck and a red hat with a tiny skull imprinted over it. Hand in hand they strolled by each booth, stopping often at some that carried a larger crowed.

Throughout the day Law ended up walking around the park with a large polar bear hanging in his other arm. Shockingly, Daisy had won the bear in a balloon dark popping booth, and decided to give it to him knowing very well how much his favorite animal was polar bear. After a long stroll around the park, Daisy dragged her uncle in line for some cotton candy where they each got a stick of pink sugary goodness.

From afar Daisy spotted a familiar blue hate next to the cart with the balloon animals, she smiles widely and heads over to her friend.

“Chopper!” she shouts in excitement, scaring the little boy, and causing him to jump high “Are you here with Ms. Kaya and Mr. Usopp?”

“Daisy you almost gave me a heart attack!” he shouts back “But no, mom and dad are at a dinner party, I'm here with Mr—”

Chopper was cut off though when a tall man with tattoos on his hands came over to them and gently pulled Daisy by the arm “Daisy how many times have I told you not to wander off like that hmm?”

“I’m sorry Law, it’s just, I saw Chopper over here and I just wanted to say hi to him. I didn’t mean to run off.” She apologizes.

Law makes a deep groan only being thankful that he didn’t lose the kid . . . again. “Its fine, just don’t do it again okay?” he notices the little boy standing next to them, remembering him as the kid who was at dinner at the Baratie that one night. Chopper was his name and Daisies teacher Kaya was his mother, so if that was the case then where was she or his father Usopp? He squats down at the little boy, giving him his pink cotton candy that he caught him eyeing earlier. “Where is your mother or father, Chopper?”

Chopper takes the sugared candy with delight “they went to a dinner party, I’m here with Mr.L. He just went to get some hotdogs and— oh here he comes!” he waves his hands over to Luffy so he could see him.

Luffy makes his way over to them, carrying a cup of curly fries and bag of two hotdogs. He spots chopper waving at him and notices the two other figures standing next to him, but as he makes his way closer his body begins to heat up and his heart begins to race out of control. He begins to take slower steps, mentally asking himself what on earth Law was doing here. When he gets to the small group he puts on a surprised smile, avoiding eye contact with Law as he gives Daisy a high five in which she couldn’t reach. 

“Look Luffy! Law gave me a cotton candy! And Daisy has the same color one too!”

“Look Mr. L, Chopper and I are matching! Hehe. Oh and look at the polar bear I won for Law, he named him Bepo, his favorite animal is a polar bear and he said he’s going to sleep with it every single night.”

Luffy was holding onto the polar bear that Daisy shoved in his hands, thankfully Chopper had took the food away from him otherwise this poor white bear would have been sporting red and yellow smudges. He didn’t know what to say, all he knew was this conversation had to end and quick before he was forced to talk to Law, and right now he couldn’t handle hearing his attracting voice.

“That’s awesome Daisy, good for you.” He hands back the polar bear to his student “well it was nice seeing you, we’ll see you around—”

“Chopper! Daisy!” the little boy with a high ponytail shouts. He ran up to them carrying a blue cotton candy just like them two, hugging them both as he approached them.

“Momo!” they both happily shout in unison.

“Hey I’m about to go see a cool magic show with Sind, Mocha, and Ginko. Come with us!” Chopper and Daisy both face their guardians with a pleading face, both begging to go along with their friends. In the end Law only sighs in defeat and lets Daisy run along to have her fun with the rest of her school friends. Luffy does the same for Chopper and both kids run off in excitement to see the show, leaving Luffy and Law once again alone with each other.

Luffy breaths out loudly, sulking his shoulder down as he turns to look at Law who was also looking at him with his arms crossed. He offers him some curly fries and Law take a few before continuing to walk away again. Luffy follows, knowing very well that they needed to talk about last week sooner or later and now was a better time than any other. He knows Law feels the same; the only problem was who was going to bring it up?

“Babysitting tonight?” Law breaks the silence.

“Kinda, Nami sorta volunteered me into doing this, not that I don’t mind because I love watching Chopper and going to carnivals, especially the foods they have!” he replies with an open smile.

There was that red heads name, a name Law really didn’t like to hear coming out from Luffys lips, a name that made him feel envious. “Oh, where is she tonight?” he pretended to ask with interest, but deep inside him he really didn’t give a rats ass.

“Its ladies night or whatever you call it, so she went out with her sister Nojiko and our other friends, Robin, Vivi and. . .Boa” he says the last name hesitantly, making a unsatisfied face in the end.

“Don’t get along with Boa I assume?”

“She has this crazy obsessive crush on me and Nami keeps inviting her wherever we go and pairing us up together. Boa’s cool and all, sometimes, but Nami only does it just to piss me off.”

Law found it strange that Luffys fiancé would invite another girl over, one that had a thing for her man and yet she would still pair them up together to tease him. It was a strange relationship, but who was he too judge.

“What about Baby, working late tonight?” Luffy breaks Law from his consecration.

“No, today was actually her day off, but she’s out with a coworker having dinner or something, I don’t care. I’m just glad she’s able to have days off from work now, though I wish she would find a better job where she doesn’t have to deal with drunk bastards hitting on her all the time.”

“Dang, what does she work as?” Luffy asks while shooting his balled up bag of finished fries into a trashcan bin, but failing to miss the basket.

“Bartender.” Law replies, picking up the crumbled bag and throwing it away properly inside the bin.

“Did she go to school for that?” Luffy turns to Law in excitement “Can she do all those cool tricks with the bottles and make fancy drinks!”

Law snorts “No, and no not really, that would be pretty nice though. When she got pregnant with Daisy she dropped out of school and never bothers to go back and finish. I keep pressuring her to go back but instead she insists staying with shitty job, fooling around with one guy after another.”

Now it was Luffy turn to find the relationship strange. What kind of person stays with someone who fools around with other people? Was it because they had a child together, was that why? This only made him angry; Law didn’t deserve that kind of relationship, nobody did.

“Why do you stay with her then?” he questions with a somewhat angry tone.

“Because she’s my family and as much as she drives me crazy, I still love her with all my heart. I could never hate her, you understand right? ”

“I—I guess so...” Luffy wanted to disagree “Nami drives me crazy sometimes. Working with her is one thing, but her practically living with me is a totally different story. She’s always getting mad at me for leaving food all over the place, and saying that I never clean my room, it’s so annoying. But I guess aside from all her nagging, I still love her too, especially now when she’s officially going to be part of my family.”

Law felt like he was going to throw up.

“I guess we both have that crazy woman in our life. But that’s a good think in a way because they put us in our place when we really screw up” Luffy continued.

Without even knowing, they both ended up stopping by a circular fence that had the giant ‘swing ride’ inside it. There were many other people circling the fence to watch the ride begin. All that could be seen where little feet dangling from the seats as the ride began to lift off and rotate slowly in the air. They were holding onto the rail, watching as the swings spun around, not really paying attention to the ride or their hands that were slowly creeping closer and closer together.

“True, can’t live with them, can’t live without them I guess.” Law agreed.

“Woman huh?” Luffy smiles straight ahead at nobody in particular. “hahah, well it’s a good thing I prefer guys instead, much easier to deal with.”

“Same here—” Law agrees, with his mind slowly processing what the younger teen had just confessed and what he had just responded in return. “Wait, What!?” he reacts in shock, both now staring wide eyed at one another as the ride in front of them began to spin faster with a bright yellow light circling around.

“What me, what about you? Are you telling me you’re . . . bi?” Luffy questions in alarm

“Well no, I’m actually just gay. Are you bi or something?” Law fires back

“That’s impossible” he looks at Law in disbelief “What about Daisy and…and Baby?”

Law looks at over to Luffy with a confused look on his face “What about them? Baby already knows, and I’m pretty sure she already told Daisy as well, though I think she’s still too young to fully understand…But what about you? Are you bi? Does Nami know about that?” he begins to question

“I’m not bi either, I’m just like you. And all my friends and family know that I am, especially Nami. She’s one of the first that helped me find out, well besides Ace of course.”

Okay, things were definitely not making any scene at all at this point. “But isn’t Nami. . .I mean aren’t you two, you know, engaged?”

Luffy tilted his head to side, looking at Law like he was suddenly speaking a foreign language to him “Eh? Who said that? Nami and I aren’t dating, she’s engaged to my older brother Ace. He just proposed to her just a couple weeks ago at the Baratie, that same night you saw us all there actually—wait! Did you think I was her boyfriend this whole time?”

Well damn, now Law felt like a complete idiot standing in front of Luffy. How was he supposed to know the boy had an older brother that was dating the red head? How was anybody supposed to figure that one out? But suddenly it felt like a wave of relief had crashed onto him, like a door to possibilities was starting to open up, and maybe, just maybe he could finally have a chance with the teen.

“Okay so you’re telling me that you and Nami are not dating, that she’s with your bother, and you don’t date girls because you’re gay? Is that it?”

“That’s pretty much everything.” Luffy said as the swings from the background started to reduce speed and slowly makes their way back down. “Wait, I’m still confused! If Baby knows that you prefer guys then why are you two married? Is it for Daisies sake, so she could be properly raised by a mother and father? Because I’ve read about that somewhere in a text book once.”

Law felt like he needed to sit down somewhere, all this confusion here and there was beginning to mess with his head. He spotted a bench not to fare from where they were standing and nudged Luffy with his chin to follow. They sat close together above the table bench; Law crossed his arms between his legs while watching the rides in front of him, Luffy only stared at him, patiently waiting for a response.

“Baby is my little sister, and Daisy is her daughter as well as my only niece. They both live with me because of financial issues. I just met Daisy for the first time not too long ago, because before that, Baby was off living with Daisies dad or some other guy, I really don’t know actually.”

“So you two are siblings?”

“Yup, and apparently you and Nami are just soon to be in-laws.”

And what irony that as soon as Luffy and Law cleared up this Misunderstanding, a sound of explosions coming from the sky began to go off. Breaking Luffys concentration, both men suddenly shot their attention to the sky, watching as fireworks painted the sky with radiant colors. Their hands slowly began to slide closer and closer to each other, and when their pinkies touched, Law lifted his finger over, smoothly moving the rest of them on top of Luffys hand and locking them with his.

This, all of this, definitely felt right for both of them.

“Well now that we have this misunderstanding cleared up, there’s something I’ve wanted to ask you a long time ago” Luffys breaks his attention from the fireworks and focuses his attention to Law who was looking back at him. The younger boy sat there patiently waiting to hear what he had to say next. “Luffy, would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?”

Luffys heart begins to beat faster; his smile begins to grow wider. He tightens the grip from their hands while smiling up at Law who smiled back at him. “I would like that a lot Traffy.”

“Shall we start a pre first date right now then? There’s a Ferris wheel over there that we could get on together, I heard they could be pretty romantic for when you’re on a date, at least that’s what Baby told me.”

“Let’s do it!” he jumps off the bench, still holding onto to Laws hand as the doctor lifts his body off the table as well. They begin to walk hand in hand down all the booths and rides, not caring whether people stared at them or not. All that really mattered was the two of them, and the big colorful wheel standing in front of them, the one that gave out a breathtaking view of the town’s enchanting night lights from above. “Say, Traffy, you think we could stop and get some cotton candy after? The one you gave to Chopper looked really good.”

The night was dark and fresh; people shortly began making their leave to head home from the carnival. Law walked Luffy to his car with Chopper who was silently sleeping in the teen’s arms. Even Daisy had long since knocked out in her uncle’s arms. Luffy strapped Chopper in the back seat of the car, buckling him up and after throwing a blanket over him. When he was done, he turned back to face Law, leaning his body against his car as Law made his way closer to him. He caressed Luffys cheek, moving some strands of his jet black hair behind his ear with the free arm that wasn’t caring Daisy.

“Thanks for the pre date; I had a really fun time with you.”

“Me too. I’ll see you on Monday then, okay?” Law says softly to the teen.

“Definitely! Have a good night Traffy.”

Law leans in closer than before, breaking the distance between them and claiming his lips all for himself finally. Luffy quickly responds back, throwing his arms around Laws neck, being very careful not to wake up the sleeping girl next to him as he deepened the opened kiss. The kiss continues to go on for quite a while until both couple break apart quietly gasping for air. Law places a long gentle kiss over his forehead, and then one on his cheek, then neck, Luffy stands in front of him, eyes closed in bliss as he allows the older man to kiss every inch of his skin.

When Law stops the kisses, he looks straight into Luffys eyes, not wanting to end the moment just now. He couldn’t wait three more days to see him again, he’s done plenty waiting, however his little niece said otherwise as she shifted her body uncomfortable in his arm. He smiles back at Luffy one more time, throwing in a final goodnight kiss before turning away and heading to his own vehicle. He passes the open view of the carnival, watching as the bright glowing lights shut down, seeing nothing but darkness as he enters his car with Daisy. He smiles in his seat, remembering this whole chaotic misunderstanding and how it led him to where he is now. He guessed Baby was right all along; carnivals did bring out the spark to finding romance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you all enjoyed this fic because I know that I sure as hell did!

He bends over to lace his shoes, rising up again; he adjusts his tie so that is sites perfectly in the center. He takes one quick and final look at himself in the mirror, and smiles, satisfied with his appearance.

The door bell echoes through the apartment, with a triple thump coming in after. The pattern continues until the owner arrives at the door and swings it open with an annoyed look on his face. His guest greats him with a familiar smile, one he knew he couldn’t stay mad at for long. His guest then jumps on top of him, causing him to lose his balance just slightly but he gains it right back and swings his arms around the said male clinging over his waist.

“Traffy!” his guest shouts out with glee.

“I was just about to call. What was taking you so long, Luffy?” Law asks, making his way to the couch and dropping them both down where Luffy continues to straddle over him.

“Ace needed help finding his other shoe. We looked all around the house and he even sent out Marco and Thatch to go out a buy some new ones.” He explains

“You could have just called me you know; your brother and I are the same in size. So what happened? Did you guys end up finding it?”

Luffy starts chuckling “oh we found it all right…Shanks’s dumb dog dug it up in the backyard, the whole thing was completely chewed up.”

“That really sucks”

“Yeah, Ace looked like he was just about ready to shoot the dog; luckily Marco arrived just in time with a new pair.”

“So everything is good then?” he says and brushes a strand of black hair behind Luffy’s ear. “Is everything all good to go?”

Luffy jumps off of Law, checking the clock in the living room, he smiles to himself and heads into the kitchen.

Law could hear the sound of drawers opening and closing, plates hitting next to each other and quit possibly one being dropped to the ground. He hears Luffy apologize in the background as he dunks whatever it was he broke…again, into the trash. Law figures that he better go check and see what the damage was this time.

He stands at the edge of the kitchen entrance, watching as Luffy takes in a double stacked sandwich he made in just the short amount of time. Nothing looked too destroyed, maybe a dirty dish or two but other than that, everything was nice and tightly. Thank the lord because Law really didn’t want to deal with wasting yet another Sunday cleaning up the entire kitchen. And since Luffy was soon to be moving in—finally after ten months of dating, it would now be him being the one to clean up after himself.

“By what time do you need to be at the church? Don’t you need to take pictures before the ceremony?”

“The ceremony doesn’t begin until 3 o’clock, and we’re going to do photos after church, so we still have plenty of time until then!” Luffy explains happily. He places his empty dish into the sink and walks towards Law again, wrapping his arms around his waist and looking up at him with a seductive smile, “We have an extra two hours before everything starts.”

Law leans forward and again brushing a long strand of hair behind his ear—damn thing was getting long— he locks their lips together, letting Luffy control the movement, until he then breaks away from the kiss.

They stand wrapped in each other’s arms between the center of the kitchen and living room. Law looks down at his younger boyfriend and thinks about how much he really just wanted to carry him out of here and into the bedroom; they did have an extra two hours after all. And before even considering it, he knew it couldn’t happen either way, he had somewhere else he needed to be in an hour.

“That’s good for you, however I need to start heading out before it gets late” He kisses his nose and starts walking to his bedroom with Luffy following from behind “so you’ll just have to enjoy your extra two hours without me.”

Luffy jumps on top of their soon to be shared bed, sitting himself cross-legged with a confused look on his face as he watching his boyfriend insert his wallet and keys into his pockets.

“Are you going to pick up Daisy?” he asks.

“Yeah, Baby has to get her hair done before the wedding, so I need to get Daisy ready and we’ll just head out from there right after.”

“But I thought Kidd was going to take her instead?”

He stops what he was doing, and swings his body around to face directly at the boy seated on his bed. “What do you mean Kidd is taking her instead?”

“Didn’t you get the call?” he questions, shifting his body to the edge of the bed so that his feet could now dangle at the bottom. Law shakes his head in confusion. “Kidd called me this morning saying that he go the day off. So not to worry about picking her up because he would take her instead and save you the trouble of driving all the way out there.”

“Well I never got that call.” He replies with a sassy remark in his tone.

“This is why you two need to communicate more with each other. He’s a good guy Traffy; I seriously don’t understand why you don’t like him?”

It’s been five months now since Baby and Kidd had started dating, things have been going excellent for them, hell things have been perfect to be more precise. Daisy loved Kidd, always clinging onto him whenever he’d stop by, not to mention the thousands of color drawings she would draw of him standing beside Law, Baby and herself. Yup, Baby was truly happy; for once in her life she had found someone who truly loved her…and her daughter.

A few months back, Baby had quit her underpaying job as a bar tender and found something more of her calling in a different restaurant that just so happened to be farther away. Kidd had suggested that the two should move in with him, that way she wouldn’t have to be driving so fare constantly, and they could spend more time together as well. Of course knowing Baby, she was already packing her bags the second after, as for Daisy; well she was just as thrilled. As mentioned before, she absolutely loved Kidd.

It wasn’t the fact that Baby was moving in with some guy she had only started dating for five months that made Law hate the man, normally that would be the case, and he really wished it was. The true fact was, Law hated Kidd because he was now stealing away his only family, and despite all the headaches they may have caused him from time to time, he had loved every minute it. He was no longer the only man in Daisy’s life, and that irritated him to the bone.

In a way he was only being stubborn with himself.

The fact that they now lived an hour away from each other wasn’t making it better. It had been a whole month since Law had last seen his sister and niece, and although it was nice living alone again, especially with him being in a serious relationship that involved a lot of intimate privacy, he still missed them like crazy. And who knows, maybe with Luffy moving in next week it would help ease that tension he had with Kidd, and maybe, just maybe he would allow himself to get along with the guy.

“So then I won’t need to pick Daisy up?” he asks again, placing his keys on top of the nightstand by the bed.

“Nope!” he says happily “we have two whole hours to ourselves.”

Law walks over to where Luffy was seated, he gets in between his legs that his lover so kindly spreads for him, then wraps his arms around his shoulder and gently begins to pull on his hair from behind.

“Is that why you’re not wearing your suit?” he leans in closer, “You came here with confidence?”

“I came here with a mission, and one I am sure to accomplish” pulling the doctor closer, he slams their lips together with force as they slowly begin to sink into the mattress below them. Hands trailing all around their bodies, sending waves of pleasurable shock up their spines until they soon begin to discard of each other’s clothes little by little.

Both completely naked in bed with a thin sheet of fabric draped over them, Luffy moans pleasurably as his lover above continues to prep him. They were starting to collect sweat by the heated contact; Law exposing a glistening trail down his back by the fabric clinging over him. But soon everything stops, and Law swings Luffy’s legs over his shoulder, trailing small kisses down his leg as he did so.

Luffy looks up at him with a lustful look, ready to be taken in for the hundredth time by Law, and all Law could do is lean in one last time to give his lover a passionate kiss before finally pushing in and making him completely his.

On the warm mid spring afternoon, rows of Christmas lights hang above trees and guests as they patiently wait for the newlyweds to arrive. It was a wonderful, simple wedding ceremony, both sharing their vowels and saying theirs _I do’s_. Luffy being the best man carried the ring to Ace, almost tripping on a step for not getting his pants readjusted, and Nojiko being Nami’s maid of honor who effortlessly handed her the ring without single fail.

While everyone gathered outside by their seats, strolling around and taking pictures at the hand maid photo booth Nami and her bridesmaids had prepared, Law stood by the refreshment table serving himself some fresh punch as he waiting for the main wedding attendees to arrive from taking photos. His back was turned from the activities behind him, and it wasn’t until he soon felt something small and warm attack his leg with a tight hug that he turned around swiftly with a smile.

“Law!” Daisy squealed with excitement.

“Look at you and this nice dress you have.” He lifts her up in his arms, “careful, people might begin to mistake you for the bride.”

“I missed you, Law. Why haven’t you come to visit me or mommy?” she says with a pout.

“I’m sorry sweetie; I’ve been very busy at the hospital” putting her back down, and squatting on his knees to be at her same level “but I promise when that’s all done, I'll drive straight over to you and mommy, deal?”

“Don’t forget, Luffy! I want him to come too!”

“She’s been asking for you all day ya know.” Kidd comes walking smoothly from behind her, “Couldn’t get her to stop squirming around during the entire ceremony.”

Law stands up straight in front of Kidd, trying his hardest not to make things awkward—of course he was failing miserably at that. Daisy runs over to Kidd, who ends up picking her up and carrying her on one shoulder—his good shoulder as he would often call it.

Kidd sends a welcoming smile along with an extended hand. Law hesitates for a minute before giving in and shaking the man’s hand, smiling back at him through mere habit. And to be perfectly honest, Kidd had absolutely no idea about the utter hatred Law had for him, to him, he saw Law like a good friend.

“Have the bride and groom arrived yet?” Kidd asked

“No, they’re still out taking photos I believe. Should be another hour till they arrive.”

“Seriously? Dang, I’m starving already…” he pouted with Daisy mimicking the same expression, “Heard Sanji and his dad are catering, can’t wait to have some of their bomb food. Oh by the way, where are you sitting? We should all sit together!”

Of course Daisy began nodding her head in agreement with her eyes looking like they were beginning to sparkle like stars. And as odd it may be, Law didn’t hesitate for a second with the offer. Maybe it was the wedding talking or Daisy standing next him or maybe even because he secretly likes Kidd as a person, whatever the reason may be, all Law knew was that he wanted nothing more than to be with them, with his family.

Law and Kidd were seated at their table chatting about some sports facts that Law knew very little about, however even then, he was still having a good time with the guy. Daisy ran off to play with Chopper and some other kids at the party, both men still keeping close eye on the little girl. A glass of wine was placed at their table along with a welcoming hello and hand on Law’s shoulder. Law had to look up to see who the person was, before deciding if he should be creeped out or not.

“Never thought I’d ever see you having such a casually conversation with this guy.”

“Hey Sanji. The food almost ready yet?” Kidd asked

“Wait till the beautiful bride arrives first!” he snaps, clearing out his throat to begin to speak again, “and besides, ladies will be swerved first before any of you unsophisticated men.”

“What! You’re even making your own husband go last?”

“Especially my husband.” He says, pouring some wine into the glass cups for Kidd and Law. “That shitty marimo wouldn’t understand the meaning of manners even if it came and kicked him in the head with an asteroid.”

Kidd began to laugh at Sanji’s joke that nobody else seemed to have found just as hilarious.

“So how is the remodeling going along?” Sanji casually asks, taking a seat next to Law “Ready to have new roommate?”

He takes a sip of the wine before answering, “Everything is going good. He just needs a couple more of his things and he’s done.”

“Well as long as everyone one is happy.” Pulling out a cigarette from his suit, “Nami and Ace get to enjoy their own place as newlyweds and you and Luffy get to live together. It all works out perfectly, right?”

“Yup. Very perfectly.” He simply says.

Soon a large crowd began to applaud with celebratory excitement, welcoming in the newlyweds and their court of honors as they each pull out of the cars. Law, Sanji and Kidd rise from their seats and begin to clap along as they watch the couple make their way to the center of the dance floor hand in hand—that is until Ace decided to scoop Nami up in the true bridal style form.

The crowd begins to full on cheer with more rage, claps getting longer and whistles getting louder—mainly by the blond who was seated beside Law. Right behind Ace followed the rest of the honorary guest, starting from best man/ girl to the rest of the bridesmaids/ groomsmen. They all stand to the side as they watch Ace and Nami steal the spot light that they so solemnly deserved that evening, claps grow louder but soon slowly die down and Ace makes a final bow before stealing his new wife to their table.

All the ladies were now lined up at the food area, getting their plates filled with delicious foods all while being graciously charmed by the handsome blond that they all knew was gay and happily married.

Law is attacked by yet another hug that day, this time it came from behind as a piggyback and was built with a lot more force than the last one. He knew exactly who it belonged to.

“Did ya miss me?” Luffy says with a wide smile, then placing a quick kiss on the man’s check.

Law turns around to meet his shorter boyfriend and damn what a sight it was. It wasn’t every day that he got to see Luffy sporting a nicely fitted, fancy black suit. Earlier that day he had only got to see him with his red blouse on, nothing more over that, however now seeing him suited up and looking absolutely sexy as hell, Law wanted nothing more than to get him out of that suit and into his bed. Luckily he was his ride home, so it would definitely not be a problem to do just that after.

“Of course I did.” wrapping his arms around him, “what took you all so long? I thought you guys were going to take photos by that one lake 10 minutes away?”

“We did, but Zoro was the one driving the car after” he chuckles, “We were already leaving town until Nami made him pull over and kicked him out of the seat so she could drive.”

“I don’t know why you guys let him drive in the first place.” Law says, sitting back down on his seat and pulling Luffy along with him so that he now sat on his lap.

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea. Ace was the one who suggested it.”

“Having Zoro drive, and letting Ace decide are already bad decisions right there”

“Oi!” says an irritated Zoro who was standing right behind the couple. “The hell you guys saying about me?”

“Relax Zoro. Here take a seat, we were only joking.” Luffy says with a laugh, pulling out a chair for the green haired man.

“Hey, what’s up Luffy! How you been? Long time no see.” Kidd says, sitting back down on his seat next to Law and Luffy. He was just coming back from checking on Daisy, who was now standing next to Baby in line for food.

“Kidd!” he says with excitement, “wow, it’s good to see ya man. How’s your shoulder doing? Baby mentioned during the photo shoot that you had got surgery two months ago because of some motorcycle accident?”

Law knew about Kidd’s bad shoulder, but he never knew that it was because of a motorcycle accident and one that required surgery. Why didn’t Baby ever mention anything to him about Kidd—oh yeah, maybe because he always chose to ignore the parts when she would mention his name. Damn, talk about acting like a total asshole; he definitely owed Kidd an apology now.

“Yeah, some fucker in a truck decided to not check is stupid mirrors before pulling back, knocked me straight out of the bike and straight to the ground.” Rubbing his left arm, “never ate shit so bad in my life” he jokes after.

Luffy and Kidd continue to talk about the accident, picking out potential days to all take a trip and go out bike riding when his physical therapy ends. Law would invite himself into the conversation from time to time, but rather enjoy himself listening to the two male’s talk none stop to each other about broken bones and dirt bikes. Zoro had long since gone to annoy his husband in front of all the ladies now beginning to dance; it was quite a show watching the bickering couple argue contently.

“So Lu, how are the kids treating you?” Kidd asks as he took a chug of his wine that was pretty much empty. “Do they find it strange that you’re now their full day teacher instead of after school?”

“My students are awesome! I love being their teacher!” he smiles widely, and so does Law because he knew how much Luffy loved to talk about his job as a preschool teacher and especially his tiny young students. “I have a lot of paper work and lesson plans that I need to set up and complete, but for what it’s worth, I wouldn’t change it for anything else in the word.”

“Then I wish you the best of luck, Luffy. Maybe sometime you and Law could come over and tutor Daisy for us.” He jokes and soon raises his cup along with Luffy and cling there glasses together as they take a final chug of wine. Law still holds onto his partner, overhearing the conversation slightly, but focusing his attention more on the happy newlyweds that were now starting their first slow dance.

A soft calming melody begins to play as the pair sways there pressed bodies to the tune. More couples begin to gradually join in to the dance floor, allowing the captivating tune of the violin entrance them in the feel of the moment. Robin and Franky joined in, holding each other close as they shared a deep loving look to one another. And it was definitely true what they said about Brooks music being hypotonic— with a way of bring people together— because not a moment after, Sanji was dragging Zoro to the dance floor, both wearing an unpleasant look until they nested they arms around their shoulders and waist, Sanji resting his head on Zoro’s chest, as the other rested his over the blond soft blond hair, shutting their eyes in satisfaction as they danced to the inviting music.

Baby came after to steal Kidd away, they left for a dance with Daisy in-between them, however it never bothered them on bit. All that was left was Law and Luffy, and the doctor knew he had to make a move fast before the song ended, but in all honesty, he was seriously nervous to ask. This would be the first time in all their ten months of dating to share an official dance together, and although he knew he was an excellent dancer, being with Luffy in a situation such as this, in front of many people, made him foot shy.

He pushed that aside though, and took a deep breath to calm his nervous. Clearing out a cough, he decided to just go straight forward and ask Lu—

“Traffy, let’s go and dance!”

And just like that, the moment was taken away from him, and he was now standing on the center of the stage around friend and family, sharing his first dance with the one boy he deeply loved. Surprising he wasn’t at all a bad dancer either, if anything he might even had been slightly better than Law, but just slightly.

To end the night as lively as it started, it was soon time for Ace and Nami to toss the traditions items to the crowd to none married couples. Ace went first. With his teeth and a crowd of howling men behind him, he peeled the lacy garter off Nami’s leg, swinging it around victoriously after. Law and Luffy followed by a massive group of other men squeezed together behind Ace, playfully pushing and shoving each other away so that they could be the lucky man to catch the piece of fabric and share a dance with one of the many gorgeous none married ladies.

He stretched the garter as much as it possibly could and flung it up in the air, watching slowly as it came back down and soon disappeared in the dog pile of desperate men. Law didn’t even try to catch the garter; he figured that if he caught it than he caught it, no reason having to make a fool of himself in front of a crowd, all for a piece of already used fabric.

Everyone began to cheer as an arm stretched out in the distance showed off the garter in his hand. Law couldn’t get a good look at who the guy was; all he knew for sure was that it definitely wasn’t Luffy and he knew this because the said boy was currently sulking his way over to him carrying nothing in his hands. He leaned against a tree and Luffy stood in front of him leaning his back to rest on his chest, both now watching as the final show began.

Nami stood above a chair, turning her back to the single women in the crowd. She held onto her bouquet nice and tight, thinking up the best possibly way to throw it.

And it didn’t appear at all like it was going to end up as playful game, if anything; they all wore the exact expression on their face, one that screamed death and ready for war. To the girl, that’s what this was. War.

She tossed the bouquet behind her shoulder, hearing the yells and squeal of the girls so desperately trying to stretch their arms out to catch the assorted arrange of flowers. The squeals stopped though, with small whines being made here and their but soon after turned into cheers. Nami smiled triumphantly at her winner, calling her over to congratulate her with a hug.

Law and Luffy begin walking over to the crowd to watch the pair initiate their shared dance. Traditionally it is stated that the lucky ones who so happen to catch the garter and bouquet are next ones in line to getting married— it was no wonder why a lot of single women loved the game so much.

The soft music begins to play as everyone else watches. Law finds Daisy standing on top of a table, trying to catch a glimpse of the pair. He startles her as he picks her up and carries her over his shoulder so that she could get a perfect view.

“Thank you, Law” she says.

“Where is your mom?” he asks, scanning the crowd and hoping to at least find a ball of bright red hair.

“She’s over there”

“Where?”

“There” she now starts to point with her finger.

“Found her.” Luffy says standing next to him, shoving a piece of cake into his mouth. He was starting to point with his fork in the same direction as Daisy.

“I don’t see—shit; you’ve got to be kidding me.”

On the dance floor, right where Law’s eyed were currently glued, danced Baby and Kidd. They stood close, Baby resting her head over Kidd’s chest as he held her with such passion and care. They looked happy… she looked happy and above all, so did Daisy. And Law had no intention of taking that away from them, not now, not ever.

Truth is, no family is ever perfect. Everyone argues, fights, and sometimes even stop talking to each other at times… but in the end, family is family and the love will always be there.

“Are you mad?” Daisy asked.

“No, I’m not mad. I’m very happy” he smiles; bring his hand to Luffy’s and locking them together. Like his own story, theirs was just beginning as well.

“I’m very happy too, Uncle Law”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For those that don’t know Daisy is a character from the sixth One Piece movie.
> 
> Thanks for Reading (:


End file.
